Blood Moon
by Momiji-Bunny
Summary: Darien abandons the very pregnant Serena in London, she is then found by a Vampire...
1. Default Chapter

Author: Boo-Bunny  
Rating:PG-13?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. (Isn't that such a creative disclaimer?)  
Warning: Uh, violence, language, some grown up stuff. AU  
A/N: This first part doesn't have any of the Gundam Wing characters but if I get enough reviews I'll post the chapters that do. Also, if the title didn't give it away, this is a Vampire fic.  
Email: sailor_dragonfly@sailormoon.com  
Blood Moon  
Chapter One  
1892-England  
Serena looked down at her kneeling guards. Do you have it? She demanded.  
Yes, Your Highness. their leader nodded, her long blond hair slipping over her shoulder. We have brought the prey you wished.  
Good, Mina. Serena grinned, baring her fangs. Bring him forth.  
Yes, Mistress. Mina stood. She turned sharply and walked from the room.  
Serena turned to face her blue haired soldier.   
Amy looked up at her queen.  
How did he act when you captured him? Serena asked, remembering the horrible way he had acted towards her when she was mortal. How he had convinced her that he was sincere in is feelings for her. He had got her with child and then abandoned her on the streets. Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, she had been found. Her savior took her in, fed and clothed her and then helped her to give birth to the child. After all that he had done for her, she of course felt indebted.   
He was exactly as he had been, M' lady. Amy began He treated Miss. Mina dreadfully, he taunted and provoked her when she had first approached him. And he...  
Serena nodded for the girl to continue.  
He tried to assault her Madam. Amy finished, If she had not the strength you had bestowed upon us she would certainly have been taken advantage of.  
Oh, my. Serena shook her head sadly, So he has learned nothing in the past fifteen years?  
Other then a few new tricks? Amy sighed, I'm afraid not.  
Oh, then that's to bad. Serena smiled, yes, to bad indeed.  
A pale figure came from the shadows. Who is this prey that you speak of?  
Serena gestured to her guards to bring a chair for her daughter forward. Please sit Rini. She took her daughters hands.  
Yes, Mother. Rini slowly sat in the chair offered by Hotaru, one of her mothers guards and Rini's closest companion. Thank you, Hotaru.  
Your welcome, Miss. Rini. Hotaru smiled and her younger friend, her fangs glinted slightly. She had just recently become one of her mothers elite guards, so she had yet to learn how to properly conceal her newly acquired weapons.  
Now, Rini, Serena looked into her daughters eyes, I have told you of your father before, haven't I?  
Yes, you told me how kindly he had treated you, and how you where in love with him. Rini frowned, Until he started to act cruel, he had found out you where pregnant, so he abandoned you.  
That's right, and because of that I was taken in by a creature of the night. Serena smiled down at Rini, He called himself Artemis, and he is the one who turned me into what I now am.  
So, is your prey for the night my father? Rini asked softly.  
Possibly, if he has any guilt for what he did to me, I will free him. Serena grinned, But if he does not, then I will be forced to eat him.  
Rini nodded, May I stay and see what transpires?  
Serena released Rini's hands. You may stay, for this may be enlightening.  
Just as Serena was leaning back against the cushions the throne room's door was thrown open. Mina shoved a disheveled man forward.  
Your Highness, may I present Darien. Mina bowed to Serena.  
Thank you Mina, Serena nodded to the captain, Now Darien, you are brought before me on the charge of-  
What the hell is going on here! Darien interrupted, fear evident in his eyes.  
The Queen is in the process of giving you a trial, m' lord. Rini spoke softly from her corner. Would you kindly not interrupt again?  
Who are you? Darien glared accusingly into the shadows where Rini watched patiently. Why did you bring me here? What kind of trial are you talking about?  
Serena leaned forward menacingly, Do not speak to my daughter that way. This is a trial to determine your punishment for past misdeeds.  
Darien looked around furtively for an escape. What are you talking about? I've never done anything illegal.  
One of Serena's guards snarled at him, Maybe not illegal, but definitely immoral.  
Serena warned, Please avoid conflict.  
Yes, Mistress. Raye nodded, blushing.  
Raye? Mina? Is that you Amy, Lita? Darien looked at the group of guards. Two girls nodded. Then.... Serena?  
Smart. Isn't he Mother. Rini sniffed contemptuously.  
Serena held her finger to her lips,   
Yes, Mother. Rini nodded.  
Serena? It is you! Darien shouted, What do you think you are doing?  
Serena shrugged, Seeing if your the same man you where fifteen years ago.  
Well, your crazy. You can't just take someone prisoner like this, Darien yelled.   
Serena stared down at Darien, is it all right to abandon someone on the street when they are seven months pregnant? Is it all right to tear them away from there family and friends, promise to care for them for all time and then when you tire of them leave them in the gutter?  
W-what are y-you talking about? Darien stuttered.  
Serena ignored him and continued, Do you believe that it is all right to treat someone like garbage when you tire of them? To leave them to the darkness? You say it is wrong to take someone prisoner like this. Only that is what you did to me, only when you tired of your games, you left me on the street to die.  
Darien cried out, That isn't fair. I-  
I know it wasn't fair, Serena interrupted, It wasn't fair that you took me from my home, knowing I had no skills to survive on my own, knowing that without you I wouldn't be able to live.  
I never expected you to get pregnant, Darien spat, You expected me to drop everything and take care of a child.  
That's what fathers do. Serena stated calmly.  
I told you before that I didn't want to be a father, I told you to get rid of it. Darien growled, By the time I left I knew the child couldn't possibly be mine anyway.  
Your a fool Darien, Serena sighed, You knew I was in love with you and would have gone to the ends of the Earth for you, but that wasn't good enough for you. I wasn't good enough for you.  
Darien glared up at Serena, You where a spoiled brat, you always had Daddy to protect you. You came running to me, you begged me to take you with me. How was I to know that you where going to turn into a full time babysitting job.  
So you never loved me? Serena whispered softly.  
Why on Earth would I ever love a crybaby child like you. Darien rolled his eyes, I obviously made the right decision, you are completely mad, and you have some how contrived to brain wash your into believing your a queen.  
She hasn't brain washed anyone, Rini stepped out from the shadows, Everyone who serves the Queen is her of her own free will. Everyone is given the option to serve the Queen or to live a normal human life. All here have chosen to serve in the glory of the Queen.  
You have even got a child working for you? Darien laughed, What, have you been training her as your successor? Someone to follow in your loony footsteps?  
I need no successor, crazy or otherwise, Serena gestured to Rini, This is my daughter, she will soon become a princess, if she so chooses, and after that will then create her own kingdom.  
You are more delusional then I thought, Darien chuckled, and what kind of kingdom will the princess control? One of fairies and magical ponies?  
I, when the time comes and if I chose to follow the will of the Queen, will become the ruler of the Damned. Already being endowed with the power of the Millennia, I, if I so chose to, will become one of the strongest of the night creatures. Rini stepped closer to Darien, her long white dress rustling softly with each step, I will one day become a ruler of the children of the night, I will, If Mother decries it and I accept, will one day become a Vampire.  
Darien stood gaping up at the young girl. Is eyes filled with fright as he began to take in his surroundings. It had finally dawned on him why none of the girls appeared to have aged. It all makes since now. He thought looking from face to face. The only one who appears to have aged at all is Hotaru, and she has only grown to be around the same age as the other girls. He began to step back, he looked toward the door. Praying it was unlocked, he made a mad dash for it. He pulled on the door handle, panic controlling him. He felt hands grab his limbs, nails dug into his flesh as he struggled to escape.  
Let me go! He tried to pull his arms free. He kicked and struggled to shake off his captors. Get off of me!  
Rini stepped away from her mothers throne, she kneeled beside Darien as the guardians held him down.   
Darien looked up wide eyed.   
I'm sure I forgot to tell you, Rini continued, but today is my fifteenth birthday. I like so many others. She gestured to the women holding him down, am now allowed to make the decision to become, not just me mothers child in life, but also her child in death.  
Darien let out a strangled gasp.   
Yes, Father, Rini leaned closer to her fathers prone form, After learning the truth from my Mother one year ago, I have thought about this every waking minute. I have analyzed the advantages and disadvantages of the situation over and over. I wondered if, when the time came, I would be able to drain the blood of a mortal man. Then, after I had drained every last drop, would I be able to just leave his dyeing, or even dead body just lying there? Until the very moment that you walked in I still wasn't sure if I could do it, but when I heard all of those horrors spew from your mouth. I knew I had to. Not because of the everlasting youth, not for the eternal life, not even for the kingdom I will one day rule, but because I want to be able to protect the world from monsters like you. I want you, and all the others like you to feel the pain you have created for others. To know what it feels like to be cast aside and left for dead. I want you to know how my mother felt, and how all of those other women you victimized felt.  
Darien's face was contorted into a silent scream, he stared blankly into the eyes of his daughter. He tried to find a shred of compassion she might hold for him. After searching what he felt was the very depth of her soul and finding none, her turned away in defeat. He knew that in a few moments his life would end, and his daughter was probably going to be the one to take it.  
Serena stood up and walked toward the group, Have you decided to follow the dark path? Are you willing to give up the sun to live eternally? Are you ready to leave behind any traces you may have had on the world?  
Yes, Mother, Rini nodded, I am prepared to make any sacrifice necessary to rid the world of scum like him.  
How could you raise such a horrid creature? Darien screamed, You are letting your own daughter kill. How can you condone this?  
She will not kill just to kill, Serena stepped closer to Darien, she will do it to survive and to protect innocents.  
Rini turned to her mother, I am ready, please make me one like you.  
Serena drew her daughter towards her. Tilting the young girls head back she extended her fangs, piercing Rini's neck she began to drink.  
Rini cried out at the sudden pain, then as the pain drifted away a new sensation replaced it. She no longer felt the cold around her, she closed her eyes as she felt herself drifting down. Suddenly the pain returned as her mother withdrew her fangs.  
Darien watched in mute horror as Serena slashed her own wrist open with her fangs and held it out to Rini to drink. Rini latched onto the fount and began sucking. Blood dripped down her mouth, spilling onto her pure white gown.  
Serena pulled her wrist back, That is enough.  
Yes, Mother, Rini wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.  
Serena led her daughter back to the throne, Some pain will come as your mortal body dies, but that will soon pass as you begin to become more aware of your surroundings.  
Rini smiled weakly, I am prepared.  
Serena called to her eldest guard, Take Rini back to her rooms. This may become more painful than she realizes it, and I don't want her to feel ashamed after her death occurs.  
Yes, My lady, Setsuna carefully led Rini from the room. Come Little Princess, it is time for you to leave your old life behind, and to embrace death and eternity.  
Yes, Setsuna, Rini leaned her head against her protectors shoulder, But I am so sleepy, Setsuna.  
It is all right, Setsuna said, opening the door and leading Rini from the room, That too will soon pass.  
Serena looked down at the squirming form on the ground, Take him back to the dungeons.  
Yes, Queen. Mina stood, dragging Darien up with her,   
Darien struggled against the girl, but she held firmly, Let go! he bellowed, Get off of me! You can't do this. Stop!  
Serena sighed, Tomorrow Rini will take her first life. I am sorry that it will have to be him.  
Don't be Serena, Raye stood up, We had searched for other evils in his territory, but he had killed them all, along with his countless innocents.  
Lita nodded, He had a flourishing business of selling the dead. He would kill any and all and then sell their bodies to hospitals for experiments.  
Amy also stood, And that is not his only offense, he owned many a brothel in which he staffed under aged girls and boys.  
It was disgusting, Hotaru spat, He sold these children to people off the street. If someone had enough money... She began to cry.  
Michiru leaned over and wrapped her arm around the younger girl. It's all right, we were able to save them, remember?  
Not all of them, Mama, Hotaru sniffed, Some had already died, and others he had sold.  
Yes, we where too late for them, Michiru hugged her closer, but don't forget, we where able to save hundreds more.  
I know, Hotaru mumbled, I just wish we had gotten to them sooner.  
Serena leaned down and patted the young girl on the head, I am truly sorry we where not able to save those innocents before it was to late, but those we did save will be safe in my castle. No one will ever harm them again.  
Yes, Serena. Hotaru smiled up at the young queen, They will be forever cared for by the Millennium Crystal.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
A/N: What do you think? I'll post more of the fic if I get enough reviews. (So far it's around 100 pages!) So please REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Boo-Bunny  
Title: Blood Moon  
Rating: PG-13?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing  
Warnings: Violence, AU, about the same as the last chapter.  
A/N: I actually explain a bit more about the characters pasts in this chapter. Unfortunately the G-boys aren't in this chapter but if I receive enough reviews I'll post the chapters that they are in. Also, thank you to those of you who sent reviews on the last chapter.   
  
Chapter Two  
  
Rini awoke the next night with a feeling of extreme hunger. She longed for her first taste of mortal blood. She paced her room silently, listening with her newly heightened hearing for any sound of approaching footsteps. She could smell, almost taste, the blood of the mortal servants around her. But she waited patiently for her summons, she knew she could not take the blood of innocents. There was only one man in the entire castle whose blood was soiled enough to consume. She waited. She sensed him crying in his prison far below, but she felt no pity. He deserved nothing less then the punishment that would soon befall him.  
She ran towards her door and flung it open as she heard the approaching footsteps of Setsuna. Is it time? she cried out as her mothers guard approached.  
Setsuna smiled, but first you must bathe and change into something more suitable.  
Oh, yes. Rini looked down at her soiled garments, blood from the previous night and her own bodily fluids that spilled forth when she had died covered her once beautiful gown. I must look horrid.  
Do not worry, Setsuna pulled a new dress from Rini's wardrobe, Will this suffice?  
Oh! Most definitely, Rini looked wide eyed at the gown that had appeared overnight. It's long black sleeves trailed nearly to the ground, and the layers upon layers of silk that made up the floor length skirt took her breath away, but what really astounded her was the intricate beading that made up the bodice. It is beautiful, she gasped. She rushed over, preparing to run her fingers along the beaded designs.   
Not until you have bathed, Setsuna pulled the dress away from Rini's curious fingers. Now go. The bath has already been made up, Raye and Mina will be here shortly to help you get ready.  
Thank you, Setsuna, Rini began to pull her soiled clothing from her body, I appreciate everything you've done for me.  
Think nothing of it, Setsuna led Rini to the next room where the bathtub could be seen brimming with warm water.  
Rini stepped into the tub, gasping as the warmth surrounded her. She sighed in ecstasy as the water surrounded her cold body. she moaned, This is the best.  
Setsuna rolled her eyes as she handed Rini a bar of scented soap. Here, hurry.  
Rini nodded, Mmm, roses, she said, smelling the soap. Setsuna, I'm hungry.  
I know, Setsuna began to wash Rini's long pale pink hair, That is why you must hurry.  
Rini quickly finished her bath and began toweling herself. Will Raye and Mina be here soon?  
Setsuna laid out some clean undergarments for Rini. In fact I sense them coming right now.  
Rini paused in her dressing, So do I!  
You will learn that you can sense many things, Setsuna helped Rini to lace the back off her dress, Now, just slip on these shoes.  
Thank you, Rini slid her foot into the soft velvet slipper.  
Raye and Mina knocked quietly on the door before entering, We're here! Mina cheered.  
Hi Raye, hi Mina, Rini smiled at the two girls.  
Raye looked Rini over, usual style?  
Oh no you don't! Mina grabbed a hair brush from the vanity. We are going to make her look elegant.  
All right, Raye sighed, she reached into her pocket, I guess you can use these.  
Rini's eyes widened as she looked at the two hair clips lying on Raye's palm. Their lovely!  
Raye looked down at the two clips made of black pearl, I suppose, she laughed.  
Mina combed out Rini's hair and styled it into two buns similar to Serena's. Rini's floor length hair spilled from the buns. Mina smiled as she wrapped black pearl bands around the base of each bun.  
Oh, Mina! Rini gasped, You got me something too? You both are so kind.  
Think nothing of it. Mina grinned, stepping aside so that Raye could place the two clips in Rini's hair.  
Now stand up, Setsuna commanded.  
Rini stood, the black gown clung to her like a second skin and her hair glittered in the soft candle light. She felt like crying as she looked at herself in the mirror.  
You will never need make up. Setsuna smiled down at the younger girl, For you will be eternally beautiful.  
Mina clung to Raye, red tears streamed down her face, Our little girl is all grown up!  
Raye elbowed Mina aside, Stop acting so childish.  
B-b-but she looks so pretty! Mina wailed.  
Come Rini, Setsuna led the princess from the room, Let's leave these two for now.  
Rini stared back after Mina's crying form, and Raye's tear streaked face, Will by tears be like blood too?  
Setsuna walked with Rini down the hallway, tears, and sweat will all be blood tinged.  
Rini hadn't really put any thought into the unpleasant aspects of being a vampire. Is that why you always seem so flushed after morning drills?  
Setsuna nodded as she opened the door to the throne room, Queen Serenity, May I present Princess Serenity?  
You may, Serena gestured for them to enter.  
Rini walked silently into the room, all eyes were refitted to the pale girl, Good evening, Mother.  
Oh, Rini, Serena stood and ran towards her daughter. You look..... She pulled Rini into a hug.  
Rini cried, hugging her mother back.  
I'm sorry to interrupt Queen, a voice rang out through the room, but I have some important news.  
Oh, it's all right Haruka, Serena wiped away her tears, What is the news?  
The prisoner...., Haruka took a breath, the prisoner managed to.... he some how managed to kill himself early this evening.  
Serena groaned, Of course he would, wouldn't he.  
Rini looked frantically around, You mean he...  
Serena took Rini's hands in her own, your father decided to take the easy way out, just like he has always done.  
Rini nodded, It's all right.  
Serena called the girl forward, Would you please take Rini out on her first hunt?  
Yes, Your Majesty, Hotaru bowed, If you would come Princess. Hotaru led Rini from the room.   
Thank you, Hotaru, Serena whispered to the retreating girl.  
The door closed behind the two young girls. Serena sighed and turned back to her throne.  
Can we get you anything? Amy asked, helping Serena to sit comfortably.  
Serena shook her head, I think I would like to just sit and think. If you would all like to, you make take this time to go hunting yourselves.  
Yes, Serena, Amy nodded to the other guardians, Let us leave the Queen to her thoughts.  
The other guards stood from their kneeling positions and filed from the room. None uttered a sound until they where far from the castle.  
Serena thought back to before her first hunt. To when she learned that vampires where not just made up creatures used to scare children.  
  
* * *  
  
She had been fourteen when she had met Darien, she had had an instant disliking of him. After some months of teasing and tormenting, he had confessed his love for her. She had listened patiently as he recounted how he had come to realize that he loved her and always would, then as he leaned in to kiss her, she admitted her love also.  
They hid their feelings from her family, only Serena's closest friends knew the truth. They all warned her that he wasn't what he seemed and that she should stop seeing him, but she ignored them all. He was three years older then her and she trusted him.  
Six months before her fifteenth birthday he asked her to come with her to England. She was already three months pregnant with his child, but she hid it well. She agreed, she left behind her friends and family and moved half way across the world. She had been separated from Darien when they first arrived and had been unable to understand anything spoken to her. Finally he came to her rescue, he explained something to the officials and they let her through, sly grins plastered to their faces, contempt for her in their eyes.  
She followed him willingly through the streets of London, until they arrived at a ramshackle boarding house. He led her up many flights of stairs until finally reaching the proper room. He opened the door revealing a dirty room that smelled of urine and vomit. She had held her nose, gasping for air through her mouth. Darien had grinned down at her, We're home.  
We are? Serena had looked around, disgusted by her surroundings.  
Well, you are. Darien had laughed before he threw her suitcases onto the bed and left, leaving her standing in the center of the room in shock.  
Serena had cried as she unpacked, she couldn't believe how foolish she had been. She had honestly trusted that he would take care of her, and here she was, trapped in a foreign country, surrounded by the dregs of society.  
Weeks and then months past as she lived out her life in the tiny room. Darien would show up for a few hours every couple of nights, he would stay just long enough for them to sleep together and then he would leave.  
Sometimes when he came he would be angry, he never told Serena why. He would begin yelling at her, he told her how worthless she was. After he tired of yelling, he would begin to hit her, she cowered as he struck her and begged for him to stop. He would laugh, then he would pick her up and throw her onto the bed. Serena would curl up and pray he would leave, but he never did. He always stayed just a little longer.  
He found out that she was pregnant a month after they had arrived in England. He had yelled at her and berated her. He claimed that she had misled him into allowing her to come. Then he demanded that she abort the baby. She had refused. She had thought he had let it go until two months later. She was six months pregnant when he barged into her room and demanded she pack her belongings. She mutely did as she was told and followed him from the building, dragging her bags behind her. He led her down the street before arriving before a building. She had learned to read some English but the words above the door confused her.  
Where are we? she had asked.  
At the doctors, Darien had replied, He has some herbs that can help you to rid yourself of the child.  
Serena had cringed back, I told you I would never do that.  
Darien had yelled at her, he told her that if she did not go he would leave her. She shook her head, at the time not understanding the English words he said. She told him she didn't understand. He had laughed and turned away. She had begun to follow him as he walked off, he turned back for a moment.   
Then he shoved her to the ground, she had stared up at him, tears running down her face. He took one last look at her before he left. She struggled to her feet, no one came to her aid. She looked around trying to find anything she recognized.  
Darien had left her in a place she couldn't possibly navigate. She had wondered around trying to find shelter, but sunset soon came and she had had to sleep in a doorway. Three day's past and there had been no sign of Darien. Serena had thanked whatever little Karma she did have that it was spring when he left her and not the dead of winter.  
Then on the third night a stranger approached her. He had been a younger man, his long white hair not belying his age. She had felt a strange connection with him. He told her he had been watching her since earlier that evening and had taken a sudden interest in her. She agreed to go with him when he offered to allow her to stay at his home. She had no where else to go, and something about him put her at ease.  
When they had arrived at his home she could hardly believe it. His was nearly a castle, and the room she was given. Well her room was fit for a princess. She was amazed at the kindness he had shown her, and was even more amazed when he had asked for nothing in return. Slowly the childs due date, and her birthday drew near. She lived in secure comfort with the man she had come to know as Artemis.  
  
* * *  
  
Lita came running into the room, interrupting Serena's thoughts.  
Serena lifted her head from her hands, Is something wrong?  
I am so sorry, Lita gasped out. Hotaru had done her best to keep an eye on Rini, but..  
Serena demanded, standing up.  
Rini ran off on her own. Lita cried, Hotaru called us to come help her, but bye the time we got their it was to late.  
Is Rini... Serena trailed off.  
Rini is fine, we think, Lita frowned, She killed an innocent, Serena. She drained him until he was nearly dead and then left him on the street, still bleeding. She didn't bother to cover his wounds, and she didn't make sure he was dead. Most importantly, she didn't make sure he was evil.  
Did you get her? Serena screamed, Did you bring her back to the palace?  
I am sorry, we couldn't, Lita looked at the ground, She used the power of the Millennia Crystal on us.  
Find her, Serena ordered, I want everyone out searching for her, no one is to return until she is found.  
  
End chapter 2  
  
A/N: What do you think? Please review, more reviews equal more posted chapters! Just a reminder, I have up to chapter 25 written so if you want to read them I need reviews. Thanks!  
Email: sailor_dragonfly@sailormoon.com


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Boo-Bunny  
Title: Blood Moon  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
Warning: Violence, grown up stuff, about the same as the other chapters. AU, OOC, etc.  
A/N: This chapter unfortunately doesn't have the G-boys yet but they will definitely be in the next chapter, I promise.  
Email: sailor_dragonfly@sailormoon.com  
  
Chapter Three  
2002-America  
Serena scanned the letter before her, she frowned before setting it down.  
Dear Serena,  
We had heard rumors about a renegade vampire somewhere in South America, but when we arrived all traces where gone. A few villagers told tales of a pale goddess who visited during the night, taking the life force from their sleeping children. Some said the goddess had long pale pink hair others said it was silver. But they all agreed she was beautiful, and very evil.  
I am sorry we have nothing more to report, we will continue to do our best to serve you. Thank you for your continued patience in our search, we hope that one day we will be able to see our queen again. Until that day we will search to the ends of the Earth for your child.  
~Your proud guardians  
  
Serena shoved her chair back from the table, tossing a few dollars on the table she scooped up her letter and left the bar. It had been over one hundred years since her daughter had last been seen, even with everyone searching for her she still evaded capture. Serena stuffed the letter into her pocket and continued down the busy sidewalk.  
Passing a row of shops she turned quickly into an alley, she leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. After a moment she stood again, she began making her way tentatively down the alleyway. As if out of nowhere a man appeared, he stepped in front of her, blocking her path.  
Little girls shouldn't be walking alone in the dark, he purred, stepping closer, they might get hurt.  
I-I was just taking a shortcut home, Serena stuttered in mock fear. Dinner time', she thought.  
You obviously took a wrong turn then little one, he grabbed onto her arm, let me walk you home.  
Serena pretended to struggle for a moment, allowing him to lead her deeper into the darkness. He shoved her into the shadows, and began to clumsily rip at her clothing.  
You don't want to do this, Serena whispered, You need to stop.  
Shut up, the man slammed her against the wall, be quite and this won't take long.  
Oh, it might take a little longer than you expected, Serena pulled the mans head down, locking her mouth around his neck. She sunk her fangs into his flesh and began to drink, the warm liquid flooding down her throat. She felt the last of his blood drain away, and his heartbeat slow. Just before his heart came to a complete stop she pulled away, gasping.  
Serena wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, her wrist coming away red streaked. I told you to stop, she threw his body to the ground after sealing his wounds with her own blood.  
She continued down the alley, entering onto another busy street. She looked around, staring blatantly at some of the young couples. She noticed one girl who couldn't have been older than Serena had been before her Serena took an instant interest in the young girl. The girl was walking hand in hand with an older boy, he looked to be at least three years older than her. The girl was smiling and chattering on as they walked, but the boy seemed to be paying no attention to her. He made an occasional affirmative noise, but mostly he was checking out the other girls around them.   
Serena thanked her luck that she had worn her shortest skirt and her skimpiest top as she sidled up to them. she whispered softly in is ear, you look like you could do with someone more up to your pace. Why don't you give me a call? She pressed a piece of paper with her cell phone number on it into his hand before slipping off, the girlfriend none the wiser.  
She trailed behind them for awhile before she saw him summon a cab. She watched as the girl got in and then as the cab pulled away. The boy had been generous enough to give the girl cab fare before slamming the car door, but as he waved to the retreating vehicle Serena saw him reach into his pocket and pull out her number.  
She quickly entered a nearby store on the chance that he turn and see her. She wandered around the shop, occasionally touching a wind chime or a stained glass object. Hmm, at least I hid in an interesting store.' She thought as she picked up a mirror. The mirror was silver and had the design of a woman along its border. Serena ran her finger along the intricate design, I wonder why this looks so familiar.'  
She was about to set the mirror down when for some reason she had this sudden hunch to purchase it. She walked up to the check out counter and set the mirror before the cashier.  
Oh, I see you've taken an interest in one of our new acquisitions, the cashier smiled.  
Serena nodded, taking out her wallet.  
This mirror just came in today, The cashier continued, wrapping the mirror in newspaper as she spoke, In fact it wasn't even part of our normal shipment. It was kind of an accident, no one knows really where it came from.  
Serena waited for the total.  
Yep, twenty five dollars and sixty eight cents, The cashier announced.  
Serena balked at the price for a moment before handing the young man a fifty. I had forgotten how much things cost in the city, she giggled.  
Oh, this is really a good buy, the cashier handed her her change, This is the only mirror of it's type. When we contacted the artist about it she said it was a sudden, but passing inspiration. She said she had made no others like it and had no plans to in the future.  
Serena took the wrapped parcel from the cashier, Thank you.  
Oh, thank you, the cashier grinned, I'm glad to see that mirror go to a nice home, I'm sure you'll treasure it.  
I'm sure I will, Serena smiled up at the young man.  
Just as she was leaving the store her phone began to ring, fishing through her purse she pulled it out. she answered after looking at the number on the caller ID.  
a voice replied. you gave me your number a little earlier?  
Yes, I did, Serena spoke excitedly, I'm so glad you called.  
the voice became bored, I was just wondering if you might want to get a drink, or something.  
Serena answered, Where at?  
Well, this a little bar on West avenue, he continued on tiredly, I was thinking maybe...  
Oh, I know exactly where your talking about, Serena gushed, I was just there with some friends.  
Yeah, well, he sighed, can you be there in twenty minutes.  
Serena rolled her eye's.  
All right, the bored tone continued, See you then.  
Serena heard a click before she pulled her phone away from her ear and hung it up as well. Time to give that creep exactly what he deserves.  
Serena began walking towards West avenue. She was only two blocks away so she didn't rush to get there. She passed a few shops that seemed interesting, but she restrained herself from entering. She at last reached West avenue and stepped into the dimly lit bar. She was early but surprisingly the boy was already there.  
she sat next to him at the counter, Little early, uh?  
The boy laughed.  
So what's your name? Serena leaned forward, I didn't catch it earlier.  
the boy answered, what's yours?  
Serena lied, Thanks for asking me out tonight, Alex. I'm visiting my aunt and I have found this town to be extremely boring. Serena set the mirror on the counter.  
Alex agreed, It's so hard to find any interesting girls.  
Serena leaned closer to Alex, Well I have a plan to make things interesting.  
Alex's eye's grew wide before he nodded, What do you have in mind?  
Serena licked her lips, Do you, happen to have a car?  
Alex's face fell, No, I left mine at home and that's across town.  
Oh, that's to bad, Serena pretended to pout,   
Alex's eye's lit up,   
Well, I was thinking... Serena began to trail off.  
Alex was beginning to sound impatient.  
I was thinking that, Serena grinned, This bar is loud enough that no one would notice... And those bathrooms lock from the inside, and their one stall only...  
Alex smiled, I get it. I like your plan.  
Serena nodded, Maybe you could meet me in one? How about you wait two minutes, then I'll knock, and you be ready.  
Alex laughed, Sounds like a plan.  
Serena watched as he entered the men's bathroom. After he had closed the door she summoned the bartender.  
Um, Sir? she said in a childish voice.  
The bartender came up to her and looked down, I'm sorry, I can't serve you.  
Serena shook her head, I don't want any alcohol. It's just that a man just told me to meet him in that stall. She pointed to the bathroom, In two minutes.  
the bartender glared at the door.  
Serena began to fake cry, I knew I never should have let my cousin talk me into wearing this! she gestured to he clothes, I told her that only bad would come of it.  
the bartender awkwardly patted her on the head, I'll send some men in there to dispose of him.  
Serena looked up at him and smiled,   
he gestured to some men, quickly explaining the situation he sent them to the stall. See. All taken care of.  
Thank you, Serena stood and picked up the mirror, I had better go before he see's me.  
The bartender nodded and walked off to help another customer. Serena walked to the exit then looked back at the bathroom. She waited for a moment while one of the men knocked on the door. The door opened a crack before the men shoved it open revealing a very naked Alex.  
Serena giggled before running out the door, It is so fun to punish creeps like him.  
She soon reached the parking garage, and after climbing into and starting her truck she quickly exited the parking structure. She soon arrived in front of her apartment complex. She parked her truck and walked up to her apartment on the second floor. Unlocking the door she entered the dark hallway. She switched on the light and set the mirror onto the side table next to the couch.  
Serena glanced at the clock above the T.V. it read 10:00pm. She sighed, sinking down onto the couch. She picked up the remote control and switched on the T.V. She flipped around until she found Crossing Jordan. She watched as Jordan was told to once again to stay out of it. Jordan of course ignores the advice, which Serena agreed, was stupid anyway. Serena nodded as she realized what Jordan was getting at with the evidence. And then as the culprit was captured Serena felt a sudden burst of pride for Jordan. Jordan had once again saved the day, even against all of the odds.  
At eleven Serena switched off the T.V. and headed for her room. She quickly changed into her pajamas and then went to brush her teeth. After she was all set for bed she walked through the tiny apartment making sure the door and windows where all closed and locked. After making sure the house was secure Serena picked up the mirror and walked back to her room.  
She unwrapped it from it's packaging and set it on her bed. She stared down at the reflective surface for a moment before flipping it over. She gasped at what she saw. On the back of the mirror the sign of Neptune shone brightly. Michiru. Serena dropped the mirror as if she'd been burned. After a moment she again picked it up, she carried it over to her nightstand where she carefully set it.  
she mumbled, walking back to her bed. I wonder if this is a sign.  
She curled up on her bed and closed her eyes. I'll worry about it in the morning.' She thought, drifting of to sleep.  
  
End chapter 3  
A/N: What do you think? Don't forget, more reviews mean more chapters, and more chapters mean G-Boys!!


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Boo-Bunny  
Title: Blood Moon  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
Warning: Violence, about the same as the last chapters, AU, OOC, etc.  
A/N: Now for the long awaited G-Boys!!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Heero slouched down in the booth, he slowly sipped the water that had been placed before him. Glancing down at the menu he held in one hand, he gestured for the waiter. The waiter arrived, note pad in hand.  
Are you ready to order? He held up his pen, ready to begin writing.  
Heero looked up at the young waiter, I think I'll have a BLT.  
All right, the waiter nodded, writing down the order.  
Heero looked back down at the menu, Would it be possible for you to take out the lettuce and replace it with avocado?  
The waiter again nodded,   
Oh, and can I get a beer? Heero scanned the list of brands.  
Do you have an ID? The waiter asked.  
Heero took out his wallet, then pulled out his license. His license was of course fake.  
The waiter took the license and quickly read the information, O.K. Do you want it now or with your meal?  
Heero took back his license, With my meal will be fine.  
The waiter left, leaving Heero alone again. Heero reached into the backpack beside him, pulling out a note pad. He placed it on to the table, then pulling out a pen he began to write. He wrote the names of a few of the places he had visited in the city. Then beside them wrote uneventful.'  
When his meal came he set aside the note pad and began to eat. Just as he was finishing the last bite a boy with a long braid sat down across from him. The boy grabbed the note pad and flipped through a couple of the pages.  
Heero glared at the other boy, please put that down.  
Duo laughed and tossed the note pad back onto the table, No luck either?  
Heero shook his head, I've searched nearly everywhere on my list, and nothing.  
I know what you mean, Duo nodded, I've found a few traces here and there, but on a whole, it seems not to even feed.  
You saw the body at the morgue, Heero pointed out, There was definitely a lot of blood loss, but no wounds. There can only be one thing that causes that.  
Well, It's sure doing a good job of hiding. Duo sighed, If this keeps up we may never find it.  
We can always hope that the others have had better luck, Heero drank the last of his beer.  
I guess, Duo agreed, With luck they may have already killed it.  
One can always hope, Heero stood, putting the note pad and pen back into his bag. I need to get going, he tossed some money on the table for his meal. See ya.  
Duo stood up also, I'll come with you.  
Heero looked down at the other boy.  
I don't have anything else to do, Duo followed Heero from the restaurant.  
Lucky me, Heero mumbled as they left the building.  
  
* * *  
  
Serena had decided to spend the day at home. She didn't need to hunt that day and she had no pressing matters to attend to, so she opted to stay home and read all day. She was beginning to get board of the book she was reading though. She finished the chapter she was on then stuck a scrap of paper in the book to mark her spot. She tossed the book onto her bed and walked out to the kitchen.  
She pulled open her empty cupboards looking for anything to occupy her. When she realized she had absolutely nothing in her entire house she decided she had to go out even if it was only for supplies. She quickly showered and changed into a clean pair of jeans and a red T-shirt. She brushed out her long blond hair and put them up into their normal buns, hair streaming down behind her.  
She turned off all of the lights in the apartment before leaving, locking the door behind her. She climbed into her silver Dodge pickup and pulled out of the parking lot in front of the apartment building. She switched on the radio, glancing at the clock, 8:00pm, as she turned onto the main road. Avril Lavigne was on, Serena smiled as she sung along with Sk8er Boy. The song ended and she turned the radio off, they had just announced Emmenim's new song. When will they stop playing that garbage?' She thought as she pulled onto the freeway.  
She drove until she reached the exit that led to the downtown area. She pulled into the parking garage she had previously used. Finding a vacant space, she parked. She sat in the car for a moment before turning it off. She climbed out of the truck, locking the door before slamming it shut. She left the parking structure as she tried to figure out where she wanted to shop.  
She was glancing through store windows when a restaurant caught her eye. She paused in front of it for a minute. As she was entering two boys where leaving, she glanced at the boys, noting ones long braid. She stared at the other boy for a little longer, He looks very familiar. She shrugged it off and entered the restaurant.  
She waited to be seated, then ordered a glass of cranberry juice. She began sipping the bitter liquid as she watched the people around her. As she was setting the glass down a young girl sat down across from her.  
Hello, Mother, the girl grinned at Serena.  
Serena gasped.  
Nice to see you to, Mother, Rini laughed.  
Where have you been? Serena felt like crying.  
Rini smiled, I've seen a few of your underlings lurking around. They haven't seen me.  
I know, Serena shook her head, They would have contacted me if they had.  
I'm sure they would have, Rini looked over at Serena insolently, Your little pets would do anything you order, wouldn't they?  
They aren't my pets, Serena glared at Rini, They are my friends, and they used to be yours.  
Used to be, being the operative word. Rini snarled, They used to be my friends, at least until they betrayed me with their lies.  
They never lied to you! Serena cried, They have always done their best to be your friend. They have always told you the truth to any question you've asked.  
They never told me how much I would suffer in this form, Rini looked down at her hands, They never told me how horrible it would be to be banished from the daylight. How I would never be able to just wake one morning and watch the sun rise.  
You didn't stay long enough for us to tell you everything. Serena sighed, We tried to tell you everything, but we where all still learning ourselves.  
Then why did you, Rini spat, a mere apprentice in the dark blood, give this curse to me? You knew nothing about the horrors that came with the and yet you felt you could bestow it onto others.  
I may not have known everything at the time in which I made you, Serena looked into Rini's eyes, but I know a lot more now. I also know it is not a curse.  
Well, that just means you have been lucky, Rini mumbled, You didn't have the same problems I did. You didn't have to deal with the disdain those around you felt. You didn't have to deal with the fear in their eyes.  
You wouldn't have had to either, Serena reached out to take Rini's hand, if you had just stayed with us.  
Rini pulled her hand away, No, I still would have had to watch your little servants fawn all over you. I couldn't have dealt with that disgusting sight.  
They never- Serena began.  
You just never saw it. Rini stood up, I see I am still not welcome in your little court. So I will leave.  
Serena stood also, You have always been wanted in my life, I have always wanted you by my side.  
Rini turned and walked from the restaurant.  
Serena ran after her, but as she reached the door Rini was no where in sight, Serena called, Rini, please come back.  
When no reply came Serena walked back inside the building, I'm sorry. She mumbled to the waitress, handing her the money for the juice.  
It's all right, the waitress smiled, My younger sister is a handful too.  
Serena accepted her change. Rini can be a real handful.  
  
* * *  
  
Heero looked back as he and Duo walked down the street. That girl-' He turned to get a better look, but she had already entered the restaurant.  
Duo poked Heero in the arm, you all right?  
Heero took a last look after the girl before turning back to Duo, I'm fine, it's just...  
That girl? Duo looked up at the other boy.  
Heero answered, not thinking.  
You think that girl is cute! Duo giggled, I can't believe it! Mr. No Emotions thinks a girl is cute! We have to go back and get her number.  
Heero resisted the strong urge to agree, We are not going back in there. We don't have time to chase girls.  
Maybe you don't, Duo grinned, turning to walk back.  
Heero grabbed Duo's sleeve, You don't either.  
Duo grumbled, Yes, Oh mighty master.  
Stop it, Heero shoved the other boy, Don't act like such a child.  
You're no fun, Duo pouted, but I guess you're right. We are working on a case right now, and don't really have the time or energy for girls.  
Heero nodded. Maybe......'  
As they continued weaving their way through the crowds a green Suburban pulled up next to them.  
Hey, Heero, Duo! One of the windows rolled down, Want a ride?  
Heero looked up at the boy hanging out of the window, Sure, Quatre.  
Wow, great timing! Duo exclaimed as he and Heero climbed up onto the running board and into the large vehicle.   
We try, Quatre laughed.  
So, any luck? Duo leaned back against the leather seat.  
Quatre looked down glumly, Neither Wufei nor Trowa could find any sign of the creature.  
Duo sat up sharply, No one found anything?  
I take it no luck on your part either, Wufei looked back at Duo from his seat in the middle row.  
Well, a few people remembered something strange, Duo leaned back again, But no definite findings.  
This is not normal, Trowa added from the drivers seat, Every other vampire we have hunted has left a trail of carnage. Why hasn't this one?  
Who knows? Quatre stared blankly at the road ahead, Maybe it's just better at disguising it's kills.  
Wufei shook his head, but most don't care. They usually like having people live in fear. They enjoy killing those who would be noticed. They want to cause a stir.  
We'll see when the time comes, Duo looked out the window, There have been a lot of unexplained deaths in the area.  
When we do catch it, Wufei slammed his fist into his hand, I don't plan to give it time to answer any of these questions.  
Trowa nodded as they pulled up in front of their apartment building. As he turned of the car he glanced at their neighbors parking space. Hmm, a little late to be out.' He slammed the car door. He had yet to meet their neighbor, but knew that whoever they where they owned a very nice Dodge truck.  
Quatre climbed from the passenger side of the Suburban, glancing down at his watch. Wow! It's late. I hadn't realized we had been out so long.  
Duo reached out and grabbed Quatre's wrist, looking down at the other boys watch, One thirty! Oh no! Quatre, it's way past your bed time! he laughed, dropping the other boys arm.  
Stop it! Quatre pushed Duo, Don't be so mean.  
Trowa put his arm over Quatre's shoulder, Come on, I'll get your bed all made up. He led the yawning boy up the stairs to the second story.  
See, told you it was past his bed time. Duo whispered to Heero as the other boy walked past.  
Be quite, Heero followed the other two boys up the stairs.  
Duo sighed, looking back at Wufei he ran to catch up with Heero. Don't leave me alone with that psycho!  
Wufei growled, pulling out the sword he carried on his back, Don't talk so disrespectfully! He began to chase after Duo.  
Duo ran up the steps, shoving past Trowa and Quatre, Save me!   
Wufei rushed up the stairs after Duo, I'm going to chop off that braid, you little brat. he shouted as he ran. As he reached the top of the steps he paused, a truck was pulling into the parking lot and it's headlights where shining directly on the group. Quickly sheathing the sword, he calmly walked up the stairs.  
Heero watched as the truck pulled in next to their Suburban. The headlights flipped off and the engine stopped. He was about to turn and walk into the now open apartment, when the trucks door opened and a young girl stepped out.  
Hey! Isn't that the girl from earlier? Duo said, looking over the railing.  
What girl? Wufei asked, also looking down.  
Just some girl Heero thought was cute. Duo whispered.  
Heero thought that weak girl was cute? Wufei looked down at where Heero stood.   
Trowa led Quatre up the remaining stairs, Can someone get the door? he asked, practically carrying the other boy.  
Duo dashed to the door, unlocking it he swung it open, There you go!  
Trowa gently pushed Quatre toward the open doorway as Duo ran back to watch the girl.  
Heero was watching the girl approach, It's her! The same girl from earlier!'  
The girl greeted him, Your getting in a bit late, aren't you?  
Heero blushed before stammering something incoherent.  
What did he just say? Wufei stared down, shocked, at Heero.  
Something about, wild rabbits, playing on the moon while eating....candy roses? Duo looked blankly at Wufei, What does that mean?  
I don't know, Wufei made a disgusted look, but I think it means Heero has fallen for that girl.  
Looks like it! Duo giggled, grabbing Wufei's sleeve and dragging him into the apartment.  
  
* * *  
  
Serena looked up at the boy standing on the steps. Hey! Your getting in a bit late, aren't you?  
The boy stared blankly at her, then mumbled something.  
Serena shook her head, What? I didn't quite get that.  
Uh, sorry. The boy blushed, I said, we where out at a party.  
Serena smiled.  
Why are you getting in so late? The boy asked as Serena began to ascend the steps.  
I just felt like going out, Serena laughed, I hadn't realized it had gotten so late until the bar I was in closed. By the way, my names Serena. What's yours?  
Heero gave her an odd look, You don't look old enough to get into a bar.  
Serena giggled, Looks can be deceiving. As she reached the step Heero was standing on the began to walk together.  
Heero began, You live right next door to us.  
Looks like it. Serena walked to her door, unlocking it and the opening it. Well, I really should be going.  
Oh, yes. Heero once again blushed, Well, good night.  
Good night, Serena waved before entering her apartment and closing the door. Strange guy.' She thought as she locked the door, Cute though.'  
  
* * *  
  
Heero shook his head as Serena's door closed, What was that?' He stepped into his apartment and closed the door. What was that weird feeling?'  
Heero's in love! Heero's in love! Duo taunted.  
Shut up! Heero shoved the singing boy. I don't even know what that is.  
Duo grinned, Love is where you have a-  
Wufei grabbed the other boy by his braid. We don't need to hear your senseless chatter.  
Duo rubbed his head, That hurt.  
Wufei rolled his eye's, Go to bed Duo.  
Duo stuck his tongue out at Wufei before running to his room and slamming the door.  
Good night, Heero, Wufei walked to his room, before he closed his door he added, Don't let stupid girls cloud your judgment.  
Heero looked up at the now closed door, I don't know what you mean. he whispered before entering his own room. He quietly undressed, throwing his dirty clothes into a hamper. Climbing into bed he once again reflected on what Wufei had said. Why would I let a girl distract me? How could she?' He thought before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
A/N: What do you think? I know, it's so OOC. Heero likes the same kind of BLT I do!! I can't stand lettuce. Well, you know the drill, more reviews mean more chapters.  
Email: sailor_dragonfly@sailormoon.com  



	5. Chapter 5

Title: Blood Moon  
Author: Boo-Bunny  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing  
A/N: I know it's been so long since I last posted, but I wasn't allowed online until I graduated. Well, I finally graduated. It's pretty exciting. Anyway, I think this chapter may answer a few questions you may have had. I hope you like it.  
Email: sailor_dragonfly@sailormoon.com  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Serena sat down at her desk, pulling a piece of paper from one of the numerous drawers, she began to write.  
Dear Mina,  
I have located my wayward daughter. She came to visit me in town, as I was watching the crowds in a small restaurant. She informed me that we had deceived her, and said some unspeakable things. But I have seen her, so my mission for you girls is over. I request your presence here immediately. Please, everyone come.  
Serenity  
  
She slipped the letter into an envelope, she sealed it and labeled it. After she had finished, she summoned one of her night demons. A small creature appeared in the center of her room. It held out it's hand and excepted the envelope she held out. With one quick nod it rose from the ground, flapping it's feathered wings , before it disappeared in a bright flash.  
Can they ever not be melodramatic? Serena stood and stretched, I guess that's how they get their jobs, showing of to their owners.  
She walked to the bathroom, shedding her clothes she climbed into the shower. She turned the water on, feeling the warm water on her bare skin began to make her drowsy. After scrubbing off the day's grime she wrapped a towel around herself and walked to kitchen. She pulled open the refrigerator and looked at the wide assortment of donor bags. She grabbed one off its hook. I didn't think I'd be hungry, but after tonight's experience I'm starving. She punctured the plastic bag with her teeth and drank the cold liquid. She sighed as she finished the last drop. Not as good as fresh, but it will do. She tossed the empty container into the garbage.  
She made her way back to her room, tossing off the towel as she entered. She pulled out some clean underwear, looking down at them she wondered when she had gotten them. They where pale pink satin with a lace trim. She shrugged and slipped them on, It'll come back to me I'm sure. She grabbed a clean nightgown from her closet, slipping on the thin white garment she climbed into bed. She switched off the light and soon began to doze.  
A few hours later she awoke, a loud noise in the apartment next to hers caused her to startle. She leapt out of her bed, as a wave of familiarity washed over her. She ran from her room and out of her apartment. She began to pound on her neighbors door. When all she heard was some muffled yelling she turned the handle, the door was locked.   
Stepping back she paused for a moment, analyzing the consequences of what she was about to do. Shrugging she grabbed the door knob and twisted it sharply. She heard the lock break. She pushed open the door and ran into the room. Along the walls where the crumpled bodies of the boys she had just met. She gasped as she watched Heero valiantly try to battle the intruder.  
Serena cried, grabbing the other girls arm, What do you think you are doing?  
Rini glared at Serena before roughly shaking her off, None of your business. She spat, rushing from the room.  
Serena sighed and looked around at the nearly destroyed living room. Heero leaned over panting, while the other boys where slowly struggling to their feet.  
Heero panted, staring at Serena.  
Serena stepped outside of their apartment and took a quick look around. There was no sign of Rini, she had just vanished. Turning, Serena walked back into the boy's living room.   
she began, is my daughter.  
Heero stared blankly at her,   
Quatre looked up from where he sat on the couch, How can she be your daughter? You look to be the same age.  
It's going to take awhile to explain, do you have the time? Serena asked Heero.  
Heero looked at the other boys, receiving nods he answered, Yeah, we have time.  
Serena took a breath, It began over a hundred years ago. I was fifteen. She watched as the boys exchanged knowing looks. I had been taken to England six months before my fifteenth birthday, I was three months pregnant. She went on to tell them about Darien and how he had abandoned her, Then after three nights of sleeping on the streets, I was found. The man told me his name was Artemis, he took me to his home. He fed and clothed me, and then when the time came for me to give birth he sent for the best midwifes that could be found. I gave birth to my daughter on my fifteenth birthday. That night, as I put my daughter to sleep, he confided in me a deep secret. He was not human, and hadn't been for hundreds of years. He told me about the power he had in his present form. He confided in me all of the secrets of his kind, and then he asked if I would join him in death.  
Quatre gasped, You accepted?  
Serena shook her head, No, I never accepted. I refused him that first night. Then as the months past, he continued to pester me. He begged me to drink his dark blood. Then one day, he would no longer accept my refusal. He changed me. I struggled to fight him, but soon he had drained to much of my blood. I had seeped into near unconsciousness. He slit open his wrist and held it to my lips, I tried to turn from it. There was something about his blood that forced me to drink, I couldn't stop myself, even as I tried to pull away. He had changed me, then he waited until my death had fully come. He stayed with me that night as I felt the death pains. I had never before, and never since, had such a painful experience. Even giving birth was nothing compared to the agony I endured. By the next night I was a full-fledged Vampire.  
I knew it! Wufei leapt up from where he sat, I knew this girl wasn't normal! She's the one we have been searching for.  
Heero grabbed Wufei as the boy passed him, a knife held firmly in his hand. Stop Wufei, Heero pried the knife from Wufei's hand, She doesn't seem like she wants to do us harm.  
That's what you think, Wufei slumped back into his chair, You should have just let me cut off her head.  
Serena stared, mouth agape at the boy,   
Wufei stood up proudly, We are Vampire Hunters. We rid the world of vermin like you.  
Duo glared at the woman hating boy, Shut up.  
Wufei snarled at Duo, If you had any guts, Duo, you would have done the same as me.  
Duo laughed, Maybe if I was as stupid as you, but guts has nothing to do with it. I want to know how that girl could be her daughter.  
Isn't obvious? Wufei spat, She changed her. She changed her own child.  
Heero looked imploringly at Serena, Is this true?  
Serena looked down, I did change my own daughter, but I thought it was for the good!  
How could you think it was for the good? Wufei demanded, You should have known, at least from your own experiences, that it could never be for the good.  
Heero looked at his hands that rested on his lap, Maybe we should let her finish her story.  
What's there to finish? Wufei sat back down, I, personally, have heard enough.  
Well, maybe we haven't, Trowa spoke up from across the room, Some of us are curious to learn the rational behind her thinking.  
Wufei growled, Continue your story, Woman.  
Serena glanced around the room before continuing, For two nights Artemis trained me. He told me when fifty years past, I could once again see the light of the sun. Then on the third night, I went to search for him. I could find no trace of him, everything he owned was still in the house, but he was gone. I searched for him all through the city but I found nothing. Nights and then weeks past with no sign from him. I cared for my child, and then hunted the city for evil doers. I was in London, so there was no short supply. I hunted only those who had done evil, I wanted to rid the world of all murders, thieves, and those who would do any harm unto others. All those who felt no remorse where mine. Then one night I could no longer take being alone. My daughter was now a year old. I decided to go home, my friends and family where all in Japan, so that's where I went. I hired a nurse maid to care for my daughter during the day, and set sail with them on a ship to Tokyo. During the day I slept in a crate, and at night I relieved the nurse from her duties. I cared for my child and hunted the ship for rats for my dinner. When we arrived in Japan it was day. The nursemaid was under my influence and convinced the ships captain to leave my crate on the ship until nightfall, at which time I would send men to retrieve it. When night came I set out to find the nurse and my child, then we went to find my family. When we arrived at their home, they shunned me. They told me no demon was to live in their home. I left in tears, holding my child. I told the nurse maid to leave me, I gave her money and sent her on her way. Then I fled to the Shinto temple, one of my friends' grandfather was the owner and she was the head priestess. When I approached her for shelter, she of course knew of the change, but she didn't care. She welcomed me to the temple and let me stay in a vacant room.  
What kind of idiot would allow a vampire to seek shelter in their home? Wufei laughed, Oh, yea, you said it was a woman.  
Serena rolled her eyes, Over the next few days she contacted my, and her other friends, soon they all arrived. During the day they took turns caring for my child, and at night they spent time with me. I told them what had happened to me, and how I had become what I was. They accepted me, they welcomed me home. During the next year each one of them approached me on separate occasions, asking to join me, to become my eternal companion. I sent them all away. Then one night, when they and my daughter slept, another of my kind paid me a visit. She was young, younger physically than I was. She told me her name was Diana. She said that I was to change my friends, as I had been changed. They and I where part of a great kingdom, she told me, and to fulfill our destinies we must all become one. I refused, how could I give my friends the same fate as me? She nodded and then left, I thought it was over. Then two nights later she returned, this time with her parents. I was amazed to see Artemis in tow, and a little fearful. Rightly so, she introduced her mother, Luna, right before setting upon my friends. In minutes my friends had all been transformed. Mina, Amy, Raye, and Lita, all changed in an instant. Later four more joined us, they where Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and little Hotaru. Hotaru was not changed until some years later. When Artemis, Luna, and Diana had finished their gruesome task they left. My friends and I fled to England where we knew we could hide. We lived there happily until my daughters fifteenth birthday, she had been raised around Vampires her whole life so she knew she would one day join us. My friends, now my loyal guardians, brought forth prey for her when she changed. It was her father.  
You where going to feed her her own Dad! Wufei shouted, outraged.  
He had done horrible things to me, things that still clouded my judgment, Serena tried to explain, My daughter heard what he had done, listened to him rant about how I should have killed her when I had the chance. She chose to kill him. I changed her that night. She suffered the death pangs, then on the following evening emerged, prepared for her first meal. But during the day, while we all slept he had managed to kill himself. Rini had shrugged, but I could see the hunger in her eyes. I sent Hotaru and her out. Hotaru had always been Rini's friend, and closest companion, but while they where out Rini some how evaded Hotaru. She set off on her own and killed an innocent. By the time Hotaru caught up with her Rini was just tossing the body down. She didn't even bother to disguise the kill, she just left it. Then she ran. Hotaru summoned the other guardians, but it was to late, Rini was gone. I hadn't seen her for over one hundred years, Serena concluded, Until tonight that is.  
So why exactly did you change her? Wufei snarled, How did you convince yourself it was good?  
My guardians and I all did our best to rid the world of evil, Serena answered, We felt that as the damned, we had a duty to the world. Rini promised to help us in our quest, she swore she would rid the world of hatred and corruption. I never thought that she would betray us.  
Well, she obviously did, Wufei snapped, and it is your fault as her mother and creator.  
I know, Serena looked down, ashamed, I should never have changed her. I know that now.  
A little late for that isn't it? Wufei said sarcastically.  
Cut it out Wufei, Heero shouted, people make mistakes, your mother obviously did.  
Duo, Trowa, and Quatre exchanged looks, Did Heero just say that? Duo whispered to Trowa.  
Trowa nodded, I think so.  
Who would have thought Heero had a soft spot? Quatre watched as Wufei stood up.  
Do not insult my honor! Wufei shouted, I will not allow you to get away with this travesty.  
Sit down, Heero sent Wufei a death glare, No one cares about your honor.  
Serena stood, I realize you have had no sleep so I'll go now. If you need me I'll be next door most of the day.  
Don't you dare go! Wufei began to walk towards her.  
Bye Serena, Heero stood, barring Wufei, If we need you we'll contact you.  
Serena walked from the room, Talk to you later.  
She made her way back to her apartment and quickly checked her locks, after making sure they were secure she made her way to bed, again. This time sleep didn't come so easily, she had nightmares of her past and of her daughter. Then as dawn arrived she fell into a deep sleep.   
  
A/N: What did you think? As my apology for the how long you had to wait for this chapter I'm going to post some extra chapters today!!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Blood Moon  
Author: Boo-Bunny  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
Warning: Heero is very, very, very out of character in this chapter. He actually seems kind of wimpy... oh well, I'll try to do better in the next chapters. I'm sorry to all of you extreme Heero fans if this chapter upsets you. Also, AU, not to much violence, um... this chapter isn't that bad... hmm, there isn't much to warn about.  
A/N: Um, as an apology for not posting in so long I'm going to try and post up to chapter ten today. Well, I hope you like this chapter.  
Email: sailor_dragonfly@sailormoon.com  
Chapter 6  
  
Heero and the other boys sat around the room for a moment, each thinking about what they had just been told. After a few minutes Trowa stood and walked back to his room. A little while later Quatre stood and followed him. Duo mumbled something about too much information at one time, before he too stood and walked to his room. Heero and Wufei stayed awhile longer, both glaring at the other. Then Wufei spoke.  
You are an idiot, He snarled. She is a Vampire, we should have killed her.  
She's different, Heero sighed, She's not like the others. She knows she has made mistakes and is doing her best to rectify them.  
Well, she isn't trying hard enough. Wufei stood, I think your a fool, and will soon be paying for your stupidity.  
You know what? Heero also stood, I don't care. He walked from the room.  
Wufei slammed into his room.  
Heero walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of milk. Sitting down at the table he began to think of the days events. He admitted that he did have some sort of feelings for Serena, but he didn't know what they were. I have never had feelings of any sort for anyone. Why should I feel anything for that girl, especially since she's a vampire.' He finished his glass of milk and rinsed out the glass.  
  
* * *  
  
Serena leaned back on her bed, That was not an experience I would have wanted. Although it was nice to see Heero.' She sat up sharply, What am I thinking! I just met him. Besides, I'm like, over a hundred years older then him. I was thirty when I made Rini, and that was a hundred and ten years ago. I should not be having these kind of feelings. Especially since what happened last time I did.'  
She walked into her bathroom and splashed hot water onto her face. I need to stop thinking about him..... He was rather cute though. STOP IT! Don't think about him, don't think about him.... This isn't working.'  
She was about to go back to bed when she heard knocking. She walked to the living room and glance through the peephole on her door. There stood Heero. Oh, this is helpful.' Serena thought opening the door.  
Heero looked at his feet as he greeted her.  
Hello, Heero. Serena gestured into the living room, Care to come in?  
Heero nodded, and stepped through the foyer. Thank you.  
Serena closed the door behind Heero, So, why are you here?  
Heero looked up at her startled, I'm not really sure.  
Serena laughed, Well, you might as well stay for a little while, since your already here. She gestured for Heero to sit  
Heero sat down in proffered chair, Sorry to bug you so late.  
It's all right. Serena sat down on her couch, It might be a good thing that you came.  
Heero looked up nervously, Why would it be a good thing?  
Serena smiled reassuringly, I wanted to talk to you, so your coming was convenient.  
Heero blushed, What about?  
Serena sighed, I'm not exactly sure. I've just had this strange feeling since I met you.  
You too? Heero leaned forward, I was thinking the same thing, I think that's what brought me to your door.  
Serena nodded, It's strange, I haven't had these kind of feelings for anyone in nearly a hundred and thirty years, and those where much different.  
Heero stared wide eyed, I've never had these kind of feelings. I don't know where they came from. I was sort of hoping you could help me figure them out.  
What do you mean? Serena took hold of Heero's hands.  
I've never had any emotional feelings, of any sort, my whole life. Heero looked down nervously at his hands, held firmly in Serena's.  
Serena asked, unbelievingly. Not even for your parents?  
I never knew my parents, Heero answered, I was raised to have no emotions, they would just get in the way.  
Why? What is it that you do that would cause emotions to be a burden? Serena slowly released his hand.  
Heero reluctantly sled his hands back onto his lap, I was trained to be a Vampire Hunter.  
Serena looked down sadly, That's why your here.  
Heero nodded, We had heard rumors of a Vampire in the area, so we came.  
All of your friends are Vampire Hunters as well? Serena asked fearfully, Even Quatre?  
Heero sighed, They are.  
Serena stood and began pacing the room, Is that why you came tonight? To kill me?  
Heero shook his head, No! I couldn't do that to you. I would never even attempt. I came... I.... I don't know why I came, I just did.  
I need to you to leave, Serena opened the door,   
Heero nodded and walked from the room,   
Serena slowly closed the door behind him, Not now.  
  
* * *  
  
Mina rushed up the stairs and began pounding on the door. Amy trailed slightly behind then stood waiting quietly beside Mina. Raye looked up from where she still stood beside the car before making her way up the stairs, along with Lita. Haruka and Michiru pulled up in a red sports car moments later, then began the trek hand in hand.   
After a moment of knocking the door was flung open. Serena stood, fresh out of the shower. A little early? She laughed, tightening her towel around herself. I wasn't expecting you until after noon.  
Mina giggled, We couldn't wait to see you! We've all missed you so much, we had to come as soon as possible.  
Serena nodded, hugging her friend, Come on in.  
The girls followed Serena into her apartment, before flopping onto her couch and the assorted chairs around the room. Just as everyone was getting seated two more guests arrived.  
Setsuna, Hotaru! Serena rushed over and hugged the two girls, Please excuse my appearance, I just wasn't expecting you so soon.  
Don't worry, Setsuna laughed, Sorry for barging in on you like this.  
Just as Serena was about to reply a new figure stood in the door way, What is this? A Vampire convention? He asked surveying the room.  
Serena glared at the intruder, Get lost.  
Wufei stepped farther into the room, You know, it is my duty as a Vampire Hunter to slay all of you.  
Serena stared at him for a moment before bursting into peals of laughter. The other girls visibly relaxed when she began to laugh and settled back into their chairs. Wufei just glared viciously at Serena.  
You know you wouldn't even try, Serena mocked, You are so outnumbered, it's not even funny.  
Heero walked into the room, shoving Wufei aside, Don't taunt him Serena.  
Why not? Serena pouted, I only just met him three days ago and he comes barging into my home unannounced. I think that warrants a little teasing.  
Heero nodded, Maybe, but just don't insult his honor too bad, he might forget he's outnumbered one to nine.  
That doesn't matter, Wufei drew his sword, I could vanquish them all.  
But your not going to, Heero grabbed Wufei's arm and pulled him out of the apartment, You really must introduce me to your friends some time, Serena.  
Serena called to the retreating boy. Maybe then I'll be a little more dressed.  
Who was that? Raye stared after the two vampire hunters, And what the heck is wrong with that Wufei kid?  
Serena giggled, I'll tell you in just a moment, just let me go get dressed.  
The guardians nodded, as Serena closed the front door and made her way to her room to dress. As her bedroom door closed a wave of voices erupted from the girls.  
Did you see that boy who dragged out Wufei? Lita whispered to Amy who sat beside her on the couch, He was cute.  
But did you see the way he looked at Serena? Amy answered, I would almost be jealous if I didn't have an eternity to find my own boy toy.  
Lita blushed, That doesn't sound much like the old Amy I knew.  
Amy sighed, Things change when your alone a lot. I had to find thing to keep me entertained.  
Serena's bedroom door opened before Lita could reply. The eight girls around the room turned to face her. All eyes turned to their queen. Serena blushed for a moment before walking into the room and flopping herself into an empty chair.  
I saw Rini, she stated.  
When? Where? Hotaru leaned forward from where she sat.  
At a restaurant, and later at their place, she gestured next door. She decided to pay my neighbors a visit, I don't know if she knew they were Vampire Hunters or not.  
Well, whether she knew or not isn't the issue, Setsuna said softly, The issue is why has she surfaced? Why here? Why now?  
Serena shook her head, I don't know why. She doesn't seem stable.  
Since she became one of us she has been different, Hotaru whispered, She lost that spark of good. She became something... odd. Like maybe the demon that lives in all Vampires was stronger then her will. Maybe it took over her body, stole her soul.  
That's as good an explanation as any, Serena stood, I don't know why or how she has changed, I just know she has. We must stop her, by any means possible. I despise this situation, but we all know that if she becomes unmanageable there is only one thing we can do.  
The girls nodded. They also stood, before bowing to Serena. In unison the shouted, We have pledged our souls to you Serena, and we will do everything in our power to rid the world of evil.  
Serena smiled, Would you like to go visit my neighbors?  
  
End Chapter 6  
  
A/N: I warned you Heero was extremely OOC. I'm sorry!!! Anyway, please tell me what you think of the story so far. I know the ending of this chapter kind of sucks, but the story does get better, I promise.  
Email: sailor_dragonfly@sailormoon.com


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Blood Moon  
Author: Boo-Bunny  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
Warning: AU, OOC, blood, violence, etc.  
A/N: Um, I tried to make this chapter a bit funny, but I don't know if I succeeded. Please tell me what you think.  
Email: sailor_dragonfly@sailormoon.com  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Heero sat up when he heard a pounding on the door. He set down the book he had been attempting to read. Glancing down at the prone figure in which he sat on he asked, Do you promise not to try and kill them?  
Wufei screamed, struggling to throw Heero off.  
Heero yelled, I hate to do this to you, Wufei, but you have left me no choice.  
Duo came bounding into the room, braid flying behind him. Can I help you?  
Heero gestured to the boy below him, Could you babysit him for a little while? We have guests and I don't want him trying to chop off their heads.  
Duo cheered, pulling a long piece of rope from his pocket, Come on little Wufei, He began to tie the other boys hands together, It's playtime!  
Wufei struggled to escape, No! No! Heero no! Anything but that, please don't make me go with him! Please!  
Heero shrugged before standing up, You brought this on yourself. Although why he's carrying around rope, I will never know.  
Duo giggle, It's my lucky rope. See, my lucks turned already. I get to play dress up with Wufei.  
No! No! Wufei continued as he was dragged from the room, Someone, anyone! HELP!  
Heero walked to the front door, Who is it? He called.  
You know perfectly well who it is, a voice yelled back, Now open the door.  
Heero rolled his eyes and pulled open the door, Hi, Serena. Nice to see you dressed.  
Serena blushed, Shut up. I wanted you to meet my friends.  
Oh, lucky me, Heero sighed, Opening the door wider for them to enter.  
Aren't you though? Serena grinned, By the way, sorry about the other day. I forgive you for your occupation.  
Heero mumbled, I appreciate it.  
Serena laughed, Now, go get everyone.  
Heero shook his head, Can't, their all busy.  
Oh, well, I'll just introduce my friends to you then. Serena pulled Mina forward, This is Mina, she's in charge of my guards.  
You have guards? Heero stared at the assembled group.  
Of course she does, Mina interrupted, She is a queen, she requires us.  
Serena smiled, gesturing to the other girls, That is Lita, she is a great cook and is totally tough. This is Amy, she is really smart and from what I hear a major computer expert. Now, this is Raye, she doesn't like guys, is a Shinto priestess, and is totally cool. Then there is Haruka, she is a great fighter and very dedicated, she is dating Michiru. Michiru is also a great fighter, but more elegant. She and Haruka raised Hotaru with Setsuna. Setsuna is the oldest she is also very smart, she was a scientist. Hotaru was just a baby when we met her, she was Rini's best friend and the youngest of my guards. That's all of them. Serena giggled.  
Heero grunted, So not only are you a Vampire, but your royalty too?  
Well, not exactly, Serena sighed, I wasn't royalty in this body, but I was in a past life. Because of that my powers as a queen came to me when I recovered my memories, some of them at least.  
What do you mean? Heero asked.  
I haven't received all of my past memories, so I don't yet have all of my powers, Serena explained, I had begun to recall a few before my transformation, but when I was changed they came less frequently.  
Hotaru stepped forward, Please excuse my interruption, but isn't this the boy Rini attacked.  
Serena looked down at the other girl, Yes it is, why?  
Hotaru dropped her head, I was just wondering if he knew anything about Rini, and why she attacked him and his friends.  
Heero cleared his throat, I am sorry I cannot be of any aid, I had never met Rini before that night. I'm not even sure how she got in.  
Hotaru nodded, Sorry for interrupting, I'm just concerned about the Princess.  
Don't call her that, Serena demanded, turning to face Hotaru, Don't ever refer to her as a princess again.  
I'm sorry your Highness, Hotaru blushed, I didn't mean-  
I know, Serena sighed, We all want to believe there is some good within her. But until we find her, and reason with her, she has lost her title.   
We understand, Setsuna pulled Hotaru back, It's been hard on us all. Years of searching, only to find that she has renounced us. It has been like a nightmare, only there is no hope of waking.  
Heero coughed softly, trying to get their attention, I'm sorry to disturb you, but as you know you are all Vampires. My friends and I are all Vampire Hunters, and as nice as I'm sure you all are, it is not a good idea for you to remain here for very long. Especially with Wufei trying to cut off everyone's head.  
Serena laughed, Oh, yeah! I wouldn't want to be the cause of you getting a bad reputation. We should probably get going.  
Heero sighed with relief, Thanks, it was nice meeting all of your friends. Don't let Duo see them, he'll be all over them.  
Serena giggled, I'll keep that in mind.  
Did someone say my name? Duo popped out of his room, dragging Wufei behind, Ohh! Girls! He drooped Wufei and ran up to the guards, attaching himself to Raye.  
Get off, Raye flung him away, Stupid male.  
Wufei had at this point struggled to his feet, What are you doing Duo? He glared at the other boy, Why are you consorting with those idiotic women.  
Raye stormed over to Wufei, Who are you calling idiotic? She shoved him, Wimp, can't even defend yourself against a girl. Typical man.  
Wufei withdrew his sword, I'll cut off your head you demonic woman. No one insults my honor and gets away with it.  
Raye laughed and walked calmly from the room, Hey, Heero! Your little friend there is fun. Can I come over and play again?  
Wufei stood their glaring before furiously sheathing the blade and stomping off to his room. Idiotic, stupid, useless, woman, he mumbled as he walked.  
Duo grinned, I like her, she seems cool.  
Serena shook her head, Let's go girls, I think Heero's beginning to get fed up with us.  
The remaining Guardians began filing out of the apartment, each waving quickly at Heero and Duo, who in turn waved back, Duo with a goofy grin on his face the whole time.  
Serena turned back to the two boys, Tell Trowa and Quatre I said hi, and to come over some time and visit,   
Heero walked to the door with her, Sure, maybe they can drag along Wufei.  
Serena laughed, As long as he doesn't try and kill anyone.  
Heero nodded, I'll make sure he understands that before he visits again.  
Serena waved, you come to, I can give you some tips on getting rid of the bad Vamps.  
Heero paused mid wave, You kill Vampires?  
Serena smiled, Only evil ones. I can't stand anyone who would kill an innocent.  
Heero finished waving, See you later then. He slowly shut the door.  
Serena called.  
Heero turned from the door, glancing at the clock on the wall. It's only three in the afternoon? He thought, shocked by how little time had actually past. I still have another five hours or so before we go hunting, maybe I should take a quick nap. He stepped into his room, slowly closing the door behind himself. He slipped off his shoes, and tossed his shirt onto a chair before flopping on the bed.  
He stretched out, pulling a light blanket over his body. He reached over to his bedside table and switched off the lamp before closing his eye's. In moments he had drifted off into a dream filled sleep.  
  
* * *  
~~~~~~~~~  
Heero fell to the ground panting, I can't do it!   
A hand swiftly flew at him, sharply slapping him in the face. You can, and you will. a loud voice commanded.  
But Dr. J, Heero moaned, I've been trying for hours, I just can't do it.  
Dr. J lifted the young boy off of the ground and tossed him back into the pen. If you can't even fight off a few dogs how do you expect to be a Vampire Hunter? He demanded.  
Heero crouched low to the ground, preparing for the first attack. How do you even know there is such a thing as Vampires? He asked quietly, How do you know they aren't just some made up myth?  
Dr. J glared down at Heero, I know because my family was killed by one.  
Heero jumped away from the hungry dog that leapt at him, he kicked furiously at the next attacker. When was the last time you fed these guys? he asked sarcastically, rolling away from the third beast.  
Two, maybe three days ago, Dr. J mumbled, As I was saying, a Vampire killed my entire family. My mother, my father, my two little sisters, and my baby brother. The only reason it didn't get me was because I was away at school that year and wasn't due home for another week.  
Heero knocked away the final dog, panting as he stood surrounded by the unconscious animals. So how do you know it was a Vampire?  
They where completely drained of blood, Dr. J explained, and he hadn't even bothered to cover his fang marks.  
Heero climbed out of the pen, sore limbs screaming in pain, How do you know it was a he?  
Dr. J looked puzzled for a moment, I guess I don't, I always just assumed that it was. They had found a long pink hair at the scene, along with five red roses. One rose for each victim.  
Heero took a water bottle from Dr. J, Why roses?  
Dr. J shrugged, I have no idea, I think that's why I assumed it was male. It doesn't really seem like a female trait. He then held out a towel to the soaking boy. See, I knew you could do it.  
Heero looked sadly at the still unconscious dogs, Are you going to feed them now?  
Dr. J looked down at the young boy,   
Heero looked up, shocked, Because they would die without food.  
The older man nodded, Do you know what would happen before then?  
Heero shook his head, No, what?  
Dr. J snickered, They would eat each other.  
Heero looked aghast, Like Vampires?  
Dr. J smiled, Yes, just like Vampires. You see Heero, he took the boys small hand, and led him from the area, Vampires are just like those dogs. They turn on each other and those around them given the chance. You can never trust a Vampire, they have no compassion for others. They only care about surviving night to night, and for them that means killing. They will kill hundreds just to live a year, thousands for a decade.  
They child walked along weakly, They kill that many?  
Sometimes more, Dr. J handed the boy over to one of the maids, Clean him up, he demanded.  
Heero followed the woman quietly, turning back to wave at his teacher. Bye bye.  
Dr. J turned sharply and walked away without a reply, inwardly seething at the boys obvious emotions. I will not allow them to grow, he snarled, emotions are useless, he has no use for them.  
Heero shrugged before following the young maid up the stairs, When is dinner, he asked softly.  
The maid looked quickly around, seeing no one else she knelt down beside the boy, I'm pretty sure it will be ready right after you take your bath.  
Heero glared at the woman, I'm to old for baths now, I want to take a shower.  
The maid laughed, scooping him up in her arms, For a three year old you are quite mature.  
Heero smiled, I'll be four next month, then I'll be all grown up.  
The woman carried him into his room before setting him back on the ground, You get undressed while I set up your bath.  
Heero demanded, pulling off his soiled shirt, No bath! Shower!  
The maid laughed, How about we combine the two?  
Heero paused in his attempt to unbutton his pants, thinking about the offer, Do you mean I could have a shower-bath?  
I guess you could put it that way, the young woman nodded, I'll fill the tub half way normally, and then you can fill it the other half with a shower. Sound good?  
Heero nodded excitedly, he cheered before glancing down at his pants, But can you help me unbutton these first?  
~~~~~~~~  
  
* * *  
  
Heero awoke to a sharp knock on his door, he struggled to sit up as the pounding persisted. I'm coming he called.  
As he pulled open the door he saw Duo standing there grinning, Rise and shine sleepy head.  
Heero grumbled before turning back into his room and pulling on his shirt. What time is it?  
Eight thirty, Duo smiled, We let you sleep in.  
Heero replied sarcastically as he pulled on his shoes, All right, ready.  
'Bout time, Duo led the way to the living room, We're ready! He announced to the others.  
Wufei stood up from where he leaned against the wall, Hurry up, we should have left a half hour ago.  
Heero pulled his jacket from the hall closet.  
Don't be sorry, be ready, Wufei grunted, pulling open the front door.  
The group made their way down to their Suburban, each arguing over who got to drive. When they had finally decided that it was Heero's turn, they had just reached the SUV.   
Duo hopped into the front seat, I get shotgun!  
The other three climbed into the back, Trowa and Quatre sat in the center, while Wufei sprawled out in the very back.  
Heero pulled out of the parking lot, turning left onto the main road. He drove slowly, keeping his eyes peeled for anything unusual. Eventually they reached the downtown area, and pulled into a vacant spot along the roadside.  
Quatre climbed out of the car and stuck some change in the meter, We have two hours, everyone meet back here at eleven. Understand?  
The others nodded before splitting up, each going their own separate way. Heero quickly made his way to the less hospitable neighborhoods, where he could usually find his targets.  
He made his way silently down an alleyway, looking around nervously. There is definitely something near. He thought as he made is way to the end of the alley. Just as he was about to step into the light given off by a nearby window a hand pulled him back. He struggled to face his attacker, unsurprised when it turned out to be a pink haired girl.  
He choked as he was shoved against a wall.  
Rini smiled down at Heero, running her tongue across her lips, Mmm, dinner.  
Heero kicked out at the girl as he struggled to his feet, Get lost Rini, I will kill you.  
Rini asked, stepping closer, her fangs flashing, But what if I kill you first?  
Then I'll do it, a voice shouted, as a fist shot out, knocking Rini to the ground.  
Rini sat up, her lip bleeding,   
Serena stood before them, Glaring angrily down at her daughter. What are you doing? she asked as she helped Heero to his feet, How dare you attack an innocent.  
Rini snarled at her mother, He isn't an innocent, mother. He has killed hundreds of our kind.  
As have I, Serena sighed, There are evil in some Vampires just as there is evil in some humans, he has only gone after those who are evil.  
So you two would kill me as well? Rini asked as she hesitantly stood.  
Are you evil? Serena looked down sadly.  
All of our kind is evil, Rini answered, that is our way. You and your slaves are abnormal. You are all freaks.  
Serena shook her head, If that is how you feel, then I won't prevent your death.  
Rini spat before running out of the alley, I will have no pity for you when your time for death comes either!  
Heero grabbed onto Serena's arm as he saw her prepare to chase after the girl, he whispered softly, It isn't safe.  
Serena nodded, You're right, she began walking sadly from the alley.  
Heero followed her silently, not quite sure what to do. They soon reached the end of the block and where beginning to cross when a car came roaring around the corner. Heero grabbed Serena's wrist and pulled her back onto the curb.  
he shouted, wrapping his arms around the shivering girl.  
Serena looked up at Heero for a moment before bursting into tears, She cried, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his shirt.  
Heero awkwardly held the sobbing girl,   
He looked around the dimly lit street, searching for something familiar. Finding that they where only about two blocks from where he had parked the Suburban he glanced at his watch over Serena's shoulder, it was all ready ten forty five.  
Serena continued to cry, oblivious to the stares she was receiving, she whimpered, Why is she so cruel?  
I don't know, Heero answered, trying to lead her to the waiting vehicle, Come on, we need to get to the car.  
Serena nodded and allowed herself to be led down the street to the SUV. As they neared she saw four figures standing around, impatiently waiting. she clutched his hand tightly, I don't want them to see me!  
Heero looked down at the frightened girl, It's O.Kay, I'm driving so you can sit up front and they won't bother you.  
Serena looked nervously over at the waiting boys before nodding, What about my truck?  
I'll take you to pick it up tomorrow, Heero smiled.  
They finally reached the group and stood before the four boys. Heero unlocked the car doors and watched as Duo, Trowa, and Quatre silently climbed into the back. Wufei on the other hand turned sharply and glared at the teary eyed girl.  
What is she doing here? he demanded.  
Heero helped Serena into the front seat before turning to face Wufei, Rini showed up, and Serena isn't feeling well.  
How can a Vampire not feel well? Wufei asked rudely as he climbed into the back of the GMC, They are immortal.  
Heero slammed the door shut before climbing up into the drivers seat, Just shut up Wufei.  
Wufei sent one final glare at Heero and Serena before slumping angrily down into the seat, he mumbled, I'll be quiet.  
They drove the rest of the way in silence, Heero glancing anxiously over at Serena every now and then. When they finally reached the apartment complex Heero parked and quickly ran over to the other side of the Suburban to help Serena down.  
Wufei grumbled as he jumped out of the SUV, Heero is becoming to soft.   
Duo jumped down behind Wufei and shoved him, knocking him to the ground, Be quiet, at least he as feelings for something.  
Wufei shook his head as he climbed to his feet, he said as he made his way up to the apartment. Heero is going to realize that this is a big mistake.  
  
End Chapter 7  
  
A/N: What do you think, Serena acts cool at first but then she has an emotional break down. I thought it would be something a mom might do, I don't know....   
Email: sailor_dragonfly@sailormoon.com


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Blood Moon  
Author: Boo-Bunny  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
Warning: OOC, AU, the usual. Um, there also is some grown up conversations. I'm very immature so the conversations may sound like their coming from a 12 year old, but please note it is just that having no life experience and only younger sibs to talk to, the few grown up things sound... kind of childish. Sorry.  
A/N: Am I starting to make up for the lack of posts for the past month? Well, thank you everyone for not ranting about the lack of updates. Also, all of you who have send reviews of my fics THANK YOU!! You are all so great and I appreciate every message I get. Thank you, again.  
Email: sailor_dragonfly@sailormoon.com  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Serena handed Heero the key to her apartment as the began to walk up the stairs, Can you open the door, please?  
Heero took the key from the shaking girl, Sure, but where are your friends?  
Serena shrugged, They said they had some business to take care of and would be out for a few days.  
Heero released Serena's hand as they reached her door, he unlocked it and led her inside. I'll be in later, he called to the other boys.  
See ya! Duo shouted, shoving Wufei through the front door, Don't come back to soon!  
Heero glared at the boy before closing the door, and walking over to the now seated Serena. Are you all right? He asked, sitting beside her.  
Serena shook her head as she felt tears again stream down her face, I don't think so.  
Heero sat there for a moment, wondering what he could possibly do to help, he began, Is there anything I can do?  
Serena looked up at the confused boy, she reached out and hugged him, Thank you.  
Heero attempted to hug her back, for what?  
Serena stood up and wiped he face with the back of her hand, Never mind.  
Heero continued to sit silently for another moment, finally he also stood, Serena, is something else wrong?  
Serena stepped into her small kitchen and pulled open the fridge door. She rummaged around for a moment before pulling out a small plastic bag. Just give me a moment please.  
Heero watched as she ripped at the bag with her now visible fangs and began drinking from the tear she had created, Is that? he began to ask.  
Serena drained the last drop and tossed the empty bag into the garbage, Yes, it's blood.  
Heero gulped nervously,   
I wasn't planning on eating you, Serena laughed nervously, That is why I drank that.  
Didn't you go hunting? Heero watched as Serena splashed some water onto her tear streaked face.  
I was in the process of it when I found you, Serena answered, I wasn't able to find any prey.  
Heero began to walk towards her front door, Well, if you are feeling better, maybe I should go.  
It's all right, Serena smiled, her fangs now gone from sight, I'm not hungry now, and I wouldn't mind talking with you.  
Um, O.K, Heero sat back down on the couch, What about?  
Serena shrugged and sat down beside him, Anything, I did promise to give you some tips on hunting, didn't I?  
Heero nodded, I guess so.  
Serena smiled at the boy, So what would you like to know?  
  
* * *  
  
Heero opened his eyes slowly, wondering what exactly the weight at his side was. He looked down, startled when he realized it was another person. What! Where am I!' He pulled himself away from the girl beside him, falling off the couch where he had lain.  
a tired voice asked.  
Heero stood up from the ground,   
Serena rolled over on the couch, her eyes still closed,   
Oh, she is still sleeping, Heero thought, blushing. He thought back to the night before, they had talked for at least two hours before Serena suggested watching a movie. Heero glanced over at the T.V, the screen was blue. We must have fallen asleep, it was rather boring.'  
Serena rolled over again, Heero, please...  
Heero smiled for a moment,   
He watched her sleep for a little longer, but then she began to roll over again. He quickly ran to her side and caught her as she began to fall off of the couch, Serena, wake up. he whispered.  
Serena opened her eyes, startled, Heero? What happened?  
You fell of the couch, Heero replied, setting her down.  
Serena blushed, Oh, sorry.  
Heero sat down next to her, Don't worry, I don't mind saving you when you fall.  
Serena smiled,   
Heero laughed, You said that earlier.  
Serena asked.  
Never mind, Heero stood, I should probably get back. Who knows what kind of stories Duo has concocted about my disappearance.  
Serena nodded, All right, I guess I'll see you later then.  
Heero opened the front door, See you later.  
He shut the door quietly behind himself as he left. He walked the few steps down the hallway to his apartment. As her reached for the door knob the door was flung open.  
Duo pulled him inside, I was so worried about you!  
Trowa looked up from the paper he was reading, No he wasn't. He was to busy coming up with nasty stories about you and Serena to be worried.  
They weren't just nasty, Quatre added, They were disgusting.  
Heero glared down at the braided boy, Nothing happened, we just fell asleep during a movie.  
What movie? Duo plopped down in one of the kitchen chairs.  
Heero shrugged, I'm not sure, I think it was The Cell or something.  
Ohh, great date flick, Duo rolled his eyes, if you want to have nightmares for the rest of your life anyway.  
I wouldn't know, Heero sat down in the only vacant chair, I wasn't on a date, and I fell asleep before it was even half over.  
How could you fall asleep! Wufei looked up from his cereal, Not only is that movie so scary that you shouldn't be able to close your eyes, but you where with a Vampire!  
I didn't think it was that scary, Heero grabbed a section of the paper from Trowa, a little bloody and psychotic, but not scary.  
You are crazy, Quatre said, standing up and clearing his plate from the table, I couldn't sleep for days.  
What about the fact that he was with a Vampire all night! Wufei demanded.  
Oh, yeah, Duo looked over at Heero, How was the sex?  
I didn't sleep with her! Heero shouted, I just fell asleep with her in the room.  
Duo shook his head, You are pathetic, Heero. If I was in your place-  
We all know what you would do, Wufei interrupted, and nobody wants to hear about it.  
Duo stood up and sulked into his room, Fine, I'll go play by myself.  
Quatre turned toward the closing door, Just don't play with yourself!  
Trowa turned toward the blond haired boy, Quatre! I'm shocked!  
Quatre blushed, Kidding. Just kidding.  
How would you even know about those kinds of things? Duo flung the door open again.  
Quatre smiled slightly, Amy came over and asked to play with me yesterday.  
Trowa blanched,   
Duo laughed, Quatre, did you learn about the birds and the bees yesterday?  
Duo, shut up. Wufei snarled, Quatre, did that girl hurt you at all?  
Quatre shook his head, She read me some books, and then asked if I wanted to play doctor. It was starting to get late, it was around seven thirty, so I told her maybe later.  
Trowa looked over at Heero, Go talk with Serena, I don't want her friends polluting his mind.  
Heero nodded, Sure, and Quatre, don't talk to any of her friends unless you have gotten one of us first.  
Quatre sniffed, I'm sorry, I didn't know Amy was bad.  
She isn't bad, Heero took Quatre's arm and led him to the couch, She just is a little to grown up for you.  
Wufei stood and followed them, Not to mention that she too is a Vampire.  
Heero glared at Wufei, Quatre, if she comes by again go get Trowa, he will help you and explain to Amy that she shouldn't do that kind of stuff.  
Quatre nodded, O.Kay, but she is already here.  
Heero looked up sharply,   
Trowa leapt from his seat,   
Quatre pointed down the hall, In my room, she came by a little after we got home last night and asked if she could stay. She said Serena wasn't answering the door and she had no place to stay. I told her she could sleep in my room and I would sleep on the couch.  
Trowa looked startled, That's why you where out here this morning.  
Quatre agreed, I thought it would be best if I slept out here.  
You mean a Vampire has been in our apartment! Wufei shouted, Sleeping across the hall from me!  
Um, yeah, Quatre looked over at the angry boy, I guess so.  
He he he, Wufei laughed pulling his katana from it's sheath on his back, at least I'll get a chance to kill one of them!  
Wufei stop, Heero grabbed the boys arm, We'll talk to her when she wakes up.  
Duo turned back to his room, Even Quatre is getting more action then I am.  
Wufei snarled, stomping off to his room, Complete morons.  
Heero stood up from the couch and gestured for Trowa to take his spot, I'm going to go get Serena, Maybe she will have a little chat with Quatre's new friend.  
Trowa looked up at Heero, I hope so, I don't want Quatre hearing anything else like that again.  
Be right back, Heero said, leaving the apartment, If she wakes up, don't let her leave.  
  
End Chapter 8  
  
A/N: What did you think? I warned you about my immaturity. People used to say the same things to me as the G-boys said to Quatre. Everyone always thought I was too innocent and I had to stay that way. Oh yeah, I almost forgot... I've sorta been having writers block of a sort, so I need someone to help me come up with some ideas, or maybe a suggestion or two. I'm on about chapter 25, but after that, I'm stuck, so any help would be appreciated. Please email me if you want to help on future chapters of Blood Moon. Thanks!!  
Email: sailor_dragonfly@sailormoon.com


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Blood Moon  
Author: Boo-Bunny  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
Warning: OOC, AU, the usual. Also, Amy acts very, very strange.  
A/N: Well, I'm almost at my goal for postings today. I hope you like this chapter, please review.  
Email: sailor_dragonfly@sailormoon.com  
Chapter Nine  
  
Serena shook the sleeping girl, Just what do you think you are doing?  
Amy rolled over and buried her head under a pillow, she mumbled.  
Get up, Serena tugged on Amy's arm, Right now!  
Amy sat up groggily, she asked, rubbing her eyes.  
Serena glared down at her blue haired friend, You should know why, Amy.  
Amy shook her head, I'm sorry, I don't know why.  
Serena glanced over to where Mina now sat, waiting for instructions. Mina, what is wrong with her? Serena turned to face the other girl.  
Mina shrugged, I'm not sure, Lita had mentioned something about Amy being a little different, but I hadn't noticed anything.  
What are you talking about? Amy looked up at Serena, What do you mean about me being   
Serena sighed, Quatre told the guys about your little chat. Everyone agrees that it was completely inappropriate and wrong for you to be talking about things like that. Especially to someone so impressionable.  
Amy stood, wrapping a sheet around herself, Sorry, I didn't think it would be a big deal. He's an adult isn't he?  
Serena looked over at Heero who stood in the doorway, How old is Quatre?  
Heero answered, He has been very sheltered though.  
Amy smiled, He is an adult, and I thought he was cute. I thought maybe he and I could play a few games together.  
Serena stared, shocked at her friends comments, Is this the same girl who used to break out in hives at the thought of a love letter?' She thought as she tried to form words.  
Heero walked towards Serena and stopped when he stood beside her, Amy, Quatre isn't very worldly, he doesn't understand your games. He grew up with thirty older sisters, so to him, playing doctor is literally that. He doesn't understand the deeper meanings.  
Amy looked down guiltily, I thought...  
At that moment Quatre came bounding in, Amy! You're awake!  
Amy smiled sadly at the boy, What's up?  
I came to see if you wanted to play now, Quatre laughed happily, You had so many fun games yesterday.  
Trowa walked into the room and grabbed Quatre's arm, Come on, didn't we just have a talk about her games?  
Quatre nodded, But everyone else is in here, I thought it would be O.K.  
Trowa led the other boy from the room, Well, it isn't. Now please come along.  
Quatre followed Trowa out, Bye, Amy!  
Amy waved halfheartedly, Bye, Quatre.  
Serena looked back at her friend, Amy, why don't you get dressed. We'll wait in the other room and then we can all talk.  
Amy nodded, All right, I'll be out in a moment.  
Serena took Heero's hand and led him from the room, Come on Heero, Mina you too.  
Mina followed behind, I'm going to call Raye and Lita, they might know more about this.  
Use my phone, Serena released Heero's hand, I left my door unlocked so you should be able to get right in.  
Be back in a moment, Mina said as she walked from the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Heero slouched down in a chair and waited. He looked over at Quatre who was in the kitchen cooking, oblivious to everything around him. Heero sighed and turned to Trowa, Does he even know what is going on? Heero asked.  
I don't think so, Trowa shrugged, He isn't very observant to these kind of things.  
Wufei knelt down beside Heero's chair, Why are we questioning her? Why don't we just kill her?  
We can't, Heero shoved the other boy away, Serena claims that Amy is really a good person, she just as become misdirected over the years.  
That is what she said about Rini, Wufei grumbled, standing up.  
They will be here in a moment, Mina shouted as she came running into the room.  
Serena said from her perch on the back of the couch, I hope Lita can help.  
I do too, Mina slumped down onto the couch, I can't believe Amy has changed this much.  
I can't believe it takes her this long to get ready, Wufei mumbled from across the room.  
Serena looked at Mina startled, He's right! It has never taken Amy this long to get ready.  
Mina leapt up from her seat, I'm going to go check on her.  
Serena jumped off the back of the couch and ran after her, If Amy has run off...  
Mina reached the door and began pounding on it, Amy, what is taking you so long? Come out now!  
Heero stood and walked to the waiting pair, Would you like me to get Quatre, he has a key.  
Serena nodded,   
Heero walked into the kitchen, Can I borrow the key to your room?  
Quatre looked up from the cookies he was stirring, I don't have it, I left it in my room when I came out.  
Heero groaned,   
Duo asked sitting up excitedly from his chair.  
Go get your lock picks, Heero walked back to the two girls, and be quick about it.  
Duo leapt up and dashed into his room, soon emerging with is kit, Step back ladies, he made his way to the door, this will only take a minute.  
Heero watched as his friend expertly picked the lock, in much less time then Duo had said, the door was opened.  
Serena pushed open the door, Thanks, Duo.  
Duo smiled smugly, No problem, it was an easy lock, not nearly as hard to pick as Wufei's was.  
Wufei turned to Duo, anger evident in his tone, What did you just say?!  
We don't have time for this, Heero pushed Duo aside.  
Serena turned and entered the room,   
There was no answer. Serena switched on the light and surveyed the empty room. Mina followed her in and looked around sadly.  
She's gone, Mina sighed, Now there are two of them.  
Heero walked across the room, The windows open, she must have jumped down.  
Serena moaned, just great. Not only do we have to find Rini but we now have to search for Amy as well. And here I was, thinking she was the smart one.  
Heero left the room and went over to where Trowa still sat, Amy has gone.  
Trowa rolled his eyes,   
Heero nodded, Well, now we may have someone else to worry about.  
More than likely, Trowa stood, and began to make his way to the kitchen, I'm going to talk to Quatre, I don't want him thinking that Amy is his best friend or anything.  
Heero raised an eyebrow.  
Not likely, Trowa laughed, I just worry about him, he is still so much like a child.  
Heero agreed, I hope he doesn't take it to hard.  
  
* * *   
  
Serena threw herself angrily onto her bed, Just perfect, it wasn't as if I didn't have enough problems already.'   
Mina came in and perched on the edge of the bed, Serena? Are you all right?  
Serena moaned, turning and burying her face in a pillow, I'm not. I feel horrible, I would never have imagined that Amy would turn on us like this.  
Mina reached out and began to stroke Serena's hair, I'm sure she isn't going to be like Rini. There has to be a reason why she left.  
Serena wrapped her arms around the pillow, I don't know-  
Mina asked leaning forward, What's wrong?  
I think... Serena sat up, an envelope in hand, Do you think it is from Amy?  
I don't know, Mina leaned back, Open it so we can find out.  
All right, Serena opened the envelope, 'Dear Mother,' It's from Rini!  
Mina frowned, What does she say?  
Serena began to read allowed again, 'Dear Mother, Did you like the gift I sent you? You looked very pretty in it at the boy's house. I don't know if you are really into pink lace, but is was so cute! I really loved the nightgown, I'm sure if Heero wasn't so distracted he would have been totally starring. By the way, you did a great job of decorating your apartment, loved the scented soaps. Well, I really must be going. I'll make sure to tell Amy you said Hi.' Your loving daughter, Rini.'  
What is she talking about? Mina took the letter from Serena, How many times has she been here?  
At least two, Serena sighed, I had wondered when I had gotten those clothes, I just figured it had been so long ago that I had forgotten.  
Do you still have them? Mina stood up from the bed.  
Serena pointed to her dresser, I washed them yesterday and put them away there.  
Mina pulled open the top drawer, These pink ones? she held up the panties.  
Serena nodded, Yes, there should be a matching nightgown also.  
Mina rummaged through the drawers before pulling it out, You now have a whole set, she laid the pink night wear on the bed before pulling out three others of blue, green, and purple.  
Oh my, Serena held her hand to her mouth, That is what she meant about not knowing if I liked pink.  
Mina rushed into the bathroom, Serena, please come here.  
Serena stood and made her way there slowly, Is it bad?  
Mina stepped back so Serena could enter,   
Serena walked into the small restroom. The mirror had been broken, shards of glass where strewn around the room. Her shampoo and other soaps had been spilt onto the floor also, their empty containers laying in a pile in the bathtub. The contents of the medicine cabinet was dumped into the sink, and the toilet paper was unrolled and spread across the room.   
Serena looked around sadly, I don't want to stay here anymore.  
Mina nodded and led her from the room, Don't make any rash decisions. Wait one night and then decide if you want to allow Rini to scare you.  
You're right, Serena sat back on her bed, I won't run, I'll wait a few days.  
Mina nodded, Now, I really have to leave. I need to get a hold of the other girls and tell them what has happened.  
Serena scooped up the night clothing, Can you get rid of this on your way?  
Mina took the garments, Sure, I'll talk to you later.  
Serena waved,   
Mina turned and walked from the room, I'll call you if I hear anything.  
  
* * *  
  
Heero knocked on his neighbors door, then waited for a moment. When no one answered he knocked again,   
The door finally began to open, Serena asked, pulling the door open a little bit more.  
Yes, it's me, Heero waited for the door to open further, Mina asked me to come and check on you.  
Come in, Serena held the door open for him, I don't really want to talk in the hallway.  
Heero stepped into the living room, How are you?  
Serena shut the door, Rini broke in and trashed my bathroom.  
Heero's eye's widened, She what?  
She broke in, Serena cried, she left a note practically telling me everything she had done.  
Did she do anything else? Heero asked, looking around the room.  
She just left some clothes in my dresser, I had Mina get rid of them. Serena answered.  
Are you all right to stay here? Heero turned to Serena.  
I don't know, Serena shook her head, I thought I was, I'm not to sure now.  
Would you like to stay at my place? Heero looked down at his feet, At least there would be more people there.  
I guess, Serena smiled, but I don't think you have the room.  
I can sleep on the couch, Heero said looking up.  
I'll go get my stuff, Serena turned to go into her room, but I'll sleep on the couch, I don't want to kick you out of your room.  
Heero shook his head, I can't let you sleep out in the living room. It wouldn't be safe, Wufei would take it as a perfect opportunity.  
Serena went into her room and after a few minutes emerged with a bag of clothing,   
Not maybe, Heero pointed out,   
  
End Chapter 9  
  
A/N: What did you think? Did you like this chapter? If I get enough reviews I've decided that I'm going to post a Duo/Wufei fic I wrote a little bit ago. So please review, thanks!  
Email: sailor_dragonfly@sailormoon.com


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Blood Moon  
Author: Boo-Bunny  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
Warning: OOC, AU, um, the usual.  
A/N: This is the last post of the day, thank you for your patients in the lack of fics the past month. Um, please review thins chapter when you have finished it, thanks.  
Email: sailor_dragonfly@sailormoon.com  
Chapter Ten  
  
What is she doing here? Wufei demanded.  
She is staying the night, Heero walked past Wufei, Serena following behind.  
Wufei shouted angrily, Are you crazy?!  
Heero turned to the angry boy, She won't be in your room so stop complaining.  
Duo looked up from his dinner, Can she stay in my room then? I'll keep her company.  
Heero glared down at Duo,   
He and Serena continued past the dining boys and into his room. Serena tossed her bag into a corner and sat down an the edge of the bed before looking around.  
Nice room, she smiled up at Heero.  
It's kind of a mess right now, Heero picked up a few objects off of the floor, I didn't know you would be coming so I hadn't cleaned it.  
It's not a big deal, Serena took one last look around the nearly bare room.  
I'll go get you some clean sheets, Heero turned and walked from the room.  
He went back into the kitchen to find Quatre. He wasn't quite sure where the sheets where kept. As he entered the room everyone turned to face him.  
Duo winked up at Heero, Is she staying in your room?  
Heero ignored the question and turned to Quatre, Where are the clean sheets?  
Quatre stood and placed his plate in the sink, he quickly washed his hands before facing Heero. We have lived here how long now? And you still don't know where we keep the sheets?  
I don't either! Duo laughed.  
Quatre rolled his eyes, They are in the hall closet, he opened the a fore mentioned and pulled out a fresh set of sheets. Are these all right?  
Heero looked down at the pink patterned sheets, Why do we have pink sheets?  
Quatre shrugged, I think they might be Wufei's.  
All heads turned to the blushing boy, Uh, uh, no they don't!  
Wufei has pink sheets! Duo laughed, I can't believe it! That is just too funny.  
Heero took the sheets and the blanket Quatre held out to him,   
Your welcome, Quatre turned back to the kitchen.  
Heero went back into his bed room, I have clean bedding.  
Serena stood up from the bed, Do you need help?  
Heero began pulling the old sheets and blankets from the bed and tossed them into a pile on the floor, No that's fine. He quickly made the bed, including hospital corners.  
Serena surveyed his work, I've been around a lot longer then you and I still don't know how to do that.  
Heero shrugged, I've been making my beds like this since I was a kid.  
Serena laid down o the newly made bed, It's comfy.  
I guess, Heero began absentmindedly cleaning his room. He closed the dresser drawers, and put the papers on his desk into neat piles.  
Don't worry, Serena sat back up, My rooms way messier.  
Heero stopped and turned back to the girl on the bed, I should probably let you get to sleep.  
Serena smiled, but there's no rush.  
I still haven't had dinner, Heero began backing out of the room, and I still need to make my bed on the couch.  
All right, Serena stood and picked up her bag, I'll get changed while your gone.  
Heero quickly left the room, closing the door loudly behind himself. He walked back to the group of boys, Quatre held out a plate.  
Quatre handed him a fork, I figured you might be hungry.  
Heero set the plate on the table and went to the sink to wash his hands,   
Quatre shrugged, Duo ate your dessert though.  
First come first serve, Duo laughed.  
Heero sighed and began eating his meal. When he had finished he placed his dishes in the sink. That was really good.  
Quatre blushed, Thank you. Trowa helped cut the vegetables.  
Trowa looked up from his book, No I didn't.  
Quatre looked confused, Was that yesterday then?  
Trowa set his book down, No, I helped you at lunch.  
Quatre looked sadly at the table, I had forgotten.  
Trowa leaned over to where the boy sat, Are you feeling all right?  
Quatre didn't answer at first, I'm not sure.  
Trowa stood and walked over to the smaller boy, he knelt down and placed his hand on the other boy's forehead. I think you may have a fever.  
Quatre pushed away Trowa's hand, I'm going to go lie down.  
Trowa stepped back and helped Quatre to his feet, Do you want me to get you anything?  
Quatre shook his head,   
Heero watched as Quatre walked to his room, closing the door softly behind him. He turned to the other boys around the room, each was staring after Quatre, looks of concern on each of their faces.  
I'm going to go check on Serena, Heero stood and went back to his own room.  
He knocked quietly on the door before opening it, Serena, is it all right if I come in?   
Serena answered, standing beside the bed.  
Heero walked into the room, smiling at Serena's bunny printed pajamas, Cute p.j.'s.  
Serena twirled around on one of her bunny slippered feet.  
I just came to check on you and get my own pajamas. Heero walked to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of shorts.   
I'm fine, Serena smiled, You don't need to worry.  
Heero shrugged, Sorry, can't help it.  
Serena blushed, Why don't you change, I'll go talk to the others.  
Heero walked into his bathroom, closing the door, but it will only take a moment. He turned and locked the door before stripping off his clothing, he tossed them into a hamper beside the door before getting into the shower. He quickly washed his hair and his body, before turning off the warm water. He dressed hurriedly, then brushed his teeth. In less then five minutes he was done.  
Serena was still in the room when he emerged, That was fast, she looked at his wet hair, Shower too?  
He nodded, Yeah. You said you wanted to talk?  
Oh, I did, didn't I? Serena looked up guiltily, I had forgotten.  
What did you want to talk about? Heero sat down beside her on the bed.  
Sighing Serena began, I wanted to tell you a bit about Rini's father. I think that might help to explain her behavior.   
Heero agreed, It might help us to eventually capture her as well.  
Serena again began, Rini's fathers name was Darien, he was three years older then me when we met. I was thirteen, he was seventeen. I hadn't liked him when we had first met, he had teased me. I had thought he was cute, but he was just so mean. After awhile we kept running into each other, he would torment me, I would get angry and usually cry. Then one afternoon he invited me to a festival, I couldn't understand why he would invite me. I agreed to go with him, mostly out of curiosity. After that he was much nicer to me, when my fourteenth birthday arrived he bought me the most beautiful shoes. The next few months where fairly uneventful, then on the third month after my birthday, almost to the day, he asked something of me. Serena paused for a moment, sniffing back tears.  
Why don't we skip that part? Heero asked, wrapping his arm around her.  
Serena nodded, All right. Anyway over the next few months we continued our relationships, and he kept asking me to.... you know.... and I foolishly agreed each time. I soon found out I was pregnant, some how I was able to hide it. When Darien decided to go to England, I went with him. This is when I learned his true nature.  
You already told me what happened when you got there, Heero interrupted, If you would like to stop you may.  
Serena wiped away the tears streaming from her eye's, I didn't tell you this before, she took a deep breath, Darien always had this thing for roses, not just any rose, red roses. He was always bring me roses, randomly carrying one, or just buying some for his home. He even named all of his businesses after them. One of his brothels was named The Roses of Paradise,' I never understood his fixation.  
Heero stood, Thank you for telling me all of this. I know that it is getting late, I should probably go.  
Please don't, Serena pulled him back down beside her, Just wait until I have fallen asleep.  
All right, Heero agreed, Just until you have fallen asleep.  
Serena crawled under the covers and lay down, Lie down too.  
Heero lay down beside her,   
Serena placed her head on his chest,   
Heero blushed as he felt her hair run across his arm and his stomach. He looked down at the girl beside him,   
came the girls drowsy voice.  
Good night, said, closing his eyes.  
Good night, Serena answered.  
Heero was just going to rest until Serena fell asleep, then he would leave. He kept telling himself that, but soon he too was asleep.  
  
* * *  
~~~~~~~  
Dr. J? Heero walked into his mentors room, Dr. J it's time for my lessons.  
came the weak answer.  
Dr. J? Heero ran to the sound of the voice. He found Dr. J collapsed on the other side of the bed, Dr. J?!  
Dr. J coughed, blood spilling from his mouth, She found me, Heero...  
Who Dr. J? Heero lifted the older mans head gently, Who found you?  
Dr. J held up a red rose weakly, She did, Heero, the beautiful girl with pale pink hair.  
Heero began to cry, Dr. J, please, can you get up?  
Dr. J closed his eyes, No... Heero... I don't think I'll be getting up again.  
Heero shouted, Get up Dr. J. You aren't done yet, you haven't finished. You promised to train me, you promised!  
Dr. J gasped, Stop crying, crying is weak. You won't cry anymore.  
Dr. J! Heero tried to hold back the tears.  
You are eleven now Heero, Dr. J closed his eyes, I couldn't train you further if I wanted too.  
Dr. J, please open your eyes, Heero shook the dying man, Please open your eyes!  
Dr. J took one last breath, before he began to cough again. The blood splattered across Heero's face. Then as Dr. J stopped coughing his heartbeat stopped as well.  
Heero hugged the body of his father,' No! Wake up! Wake up! Please, please, wake up!  
~~~~~~~  
* * *  
  
Serena shook the boy, Wake up! Wake up, Heero.  
Heero opened his eyes slowly. He lifted a hand to his face, it came back wet. he looked up at the concerned girl.  
You where having a nightmare, Serena let go of Heero's arm, I was worried.  
I'm sorry, Heero sat up, I didn't mean to frighten you.  
Serena lay back down and pulled him down with her, You didn't, I was just a little concerned. You where crying.  
Heero rubbed roughly at his eyes, I shouldn't have.  
Serena rolled over to face him, Why shouldn't you have?  
Heero rolled so that his back faced Serena, I'm not supposed too.  
Serena wrapped her arms around Heero, It's o.k. to cry, Heero. When you dream you have no control over it anyway.  
I still shouldn't have, Heero sighed.  
Serena tightened her grip on him, We should go back to sleep.  
I guess, Heero mumbled.  
Serena lightly kissed his shoulder, Good night.  
Good night, Heero closed his eyes.  
Serena smiled down at the sleeping boy, Heero, thank you.' She watched him sleep for a few moments before she too drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
End Chapter 10  
  
A/N: I'm sure you are all asking, What's wrong with Quatre? Well, you will just have to wait to find out. Mwa ha ha ha ah. Really, I'm sorry, but It's getting late and I can't post anymore tonight. Um, please review, and anyone who wants to help me with future chapters just email me. Also, if you want me to post the Duo/Wufei fic you need to review, please.  
Email: sailor_dragonfly@sailormoon.com


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Blood Moon  
Author: Boo-Bunny  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
Warning: OOC, AU, the usual. This chapter has a little bit more blood then others.  
A/N: Well, time to find out what is wrong with Quatre. Please review.  
Email: sailor_dragonfly@sailormoon.com  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Heero Yuy!! Duo shouted, leaping up from the couch, I'm shocked.  
Heero walked out of his room rubbing his eyes, Why are you yelling?  
Wufei shoved past Duo, Heero, you slept with that demon?!  
Heero made his way into the living room, I didn't.  
Then where is Serena? Duo asked, peering around Heero.  
Heero sat down in a vacant chair.  
Wufei snarled, as he sat back down.  
My room, Heero yawned,   
But you said... Duo laughed, Oh, I get it.  
Wufei glared at the two boys, What do you get.  
Duo rolled his eyes, He slept next to her, not with her.  
You allowed that girl into your bed? Wufei leapt back up.  
Heero shrugged, I guess.  
Serena stepped out Heero's room, Good morning.  
Wufei made a leap for the girl, sword drawn, Die demon! He screamed.  
Heero lunged forward and caught Wufei's leg, Stop it.  
Serena stepped over the now sprawling boy before perching on the arm of Heero's chair, Good morning, Heero.  
Heero released Wufei's leg and leaned back,   
Duo began giggling, Heero's got a girlfriend! Heero's got a girlfriend!  
Serena smiled at the grinning boy,   
Duo turned to face her.  
Cut it out! Serena kicked forward, tripping Duo, Do you even know how annoying that gets?  
Wufei moaned loudly from the floor, Get off of me, Duo.  
Duo struggled to his feet,   
Serena looked around the room, Where is Trowa and Quatre?  
Quatre is sick, Wufei said, standing, Trowa is playing nurse.  
Heero stood, taking Serena's hand in his, Maybe we should go check on him?  
Serena nodded, Yeah, there isn't much I could do for him but I would like to at least help.  
Heero led Serena to Quatre's room, Can we come in? He asked, knocking on the door.  
The door opened slowly, revealing a very tired Trowa, Please be quiet, he is finally asleep.  
All right, Heero whispered, How is he?  
I don't know, Trowa sighed, He seems to be getting worse.  
Heero glanced in at the sleeping boy, Trowa, you need to rest as well.  
I can't, Trowa shook his head, I can't leave him there alone. What if he gets worse?  
I can stay with him, Serena smiled up at Trowa, I don't have anything else to do.  
Trowa began.  
I won't try and eat him, Serena admonished, It's daytime, and besides I ate just a few days ago.  
Trowa nodded reluctantly, Fine, please come get me if he gets any worse.  
All right, Serena agreed.  
Heero took Trowa's arm and led him down the hall as Serena entered Quatre's room, Eat something first, then you can sleep.  
I'm not really hungry, Trowa pulled his arm away, I don't even know if I can sleep.  
Heero sighed, Why don't you rest for awhile, then you can try and eat.  
Trowa allowed himself to be led to his room, He asked as he lay down.  
Heero turned sat down in a chair beside the bed.  
Well Quatre be all right? Trowa cried, I couldn't bear to lose him.  
You really do care for him don't you? Heero pulled the blanket over Trowa.  
Trowa moaned, I lied to you when I said I wasn't jealous. I was, I.... I think I actually love Quatre.  
Heero smiled, I know.  
Trowa looked up at the younger boy, How would you know?  
Heero laughed, You two are inseparable, everyone has seen it.  
Trowa sighed, Even the guy with no emotions saw mine.  
Heero frowned, I think I may have emotions as well. I just never really realized that I did.  
Trowa closed his eyes, That's good, he mumbled as he fell asleep.  
Heero quietly stood, and walked from the room, I'm going to take this opportunity to get dressed.'  
* * *  
  
Serena sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at the sleeping boy. She reached out a hand and brushed his hair away from his sweat covered face. Just rest, Quatre.  
It's so hot.. Quatre moaned, Please, it hurts... the sun... it hurts.  
Serena looked over at the open window,   
Quatre rolled over in his sleep, It stings.  
Serena stood and walked to the window, looking out she saw the bright sun its rays streamed into the room. She quickly pulled down the curtain, blocking the light.  
Thank you.. Quatre smiled softly, please keep the light away.  
Serena rushed back to the bed, leaning over the boy she began to examine his exposed skin. She ran her fingers across his neck, wrists and ankles, finding nothing she gently pulled off the boys shirt. Finding nothing on his stomach or chest she rolled him over and began inspecting his back, then she found it. Directly below his left shoulder blade where two fang marks.  
Quatre asked rolling over, What are you doing?  
Trying to find out why you are sick. Serena sat back down beside him, Do you know why?  
Quatre shrugged, I think I was bitten.  
By what? Serena helped him to sit.  
A girl, he answered, standing up weakly, She looked a lot like you.  
Was it the girl who attacked you last week? Serena helped him to walk across the room.  
I think so, Quatre stopped, She left me a present.  
Serena paused as well.  
Quatre pointed to a flower on his desk.  
Serena looked down at the red flower, A rose?  
Quatre nodded, and continued to the door, I'm hungry.  
Serena pulled open the door and led him across the hallway, she called as they neared Trowa's room, Heero! Trowa!  
Heero emerged from his room, now dressed, Is something wrong?  
I think so, Serena sat Quatre down in the hallway, Please sit here, she told him, turning to Heero. Can you get everyone else?  
Heero nodded, Be right back, he went into to Trowa's room.  
Is something wrong? Duo asked, coming from the living room.  
Please get Wufei, Serena knelt down beside Quatre.  
I'll take that as a yes, Duo turned away, Hey! Wufei! Get over here!  
Wufei growled entering the hall, he looked down at the nearly unconscious boy.  
Heero emerged a moment later with Trowa, What is it Serena? he asked.  
Serena gently shook Quatre, Quatre, open your eyes.  
the boy looked around groggily,   
Serena said softly, I need you to take your shirt off again, can you help me with that?  
Quatre nodded weakly, and began to tug feebly at his shirt, I'll try.  
Serena helped him to lift it over his head, Now please lay on your stomach.  
What is this about? Wufei stepped forward menacingly, What are you going to do to him?  
Trowa leaned forward, Are those? he pointed to the fang marks.  
Serena nodded, He has been bitten.  
Trowa sat down on the ground beside Quatre, Did he drink?  
I think he may have drunken a little, Serena sighed, Not enough to change him, but...  
Wufei looked down anxiously, To what?  
Quatre isn't exactly a normal Vampire hunter, Trowa leaned back against the wall, He is something a little different.  
What do you mean? Wufei looked puzzled, How is he different?  
He isn't what you would call a normal human, Trowa continued, His father, and his sisters are all Vampire Hunters, they are born into the profession. They are the elite, they carry in them a magic that protects them. They are able to heal quickly, and are hardly ever sick. But there is a set back, if they drink enough of the dark blood they can die. Not enough to change them, but the amount used to bind someone to a Vampire for eternity. If he was human, he would never die, and never age until the death of the Vampire who did this to him. But because he isn't normal, the blood will kill him unless he is changed.  
Wufei shook his head, No. No this can't happen to him!  
Trowa stood up, tears sliding silently down his face, Wufei, it's to late.  
You're going to let Serena change him? Wufei snarled, Turn him into what he most despises?  
Either that or let him die, Trowa spat, Could you except his death, knowing there was something you could do to save him?  
Wufei shook his head, No, but how do we even know that this would be best for him? What if he hates us for it? What if he becomes like Rini?  
He won't, Serena looked up at the quarreling boys, Rini became what she is now because she was evil in life. Quatre is a good and loving individual, he will still be good and loving as a Vampire.  
No Vampire is good, Wufei growled.  
That is enough, Heero pulled Wufei back, stop your whining. We have no other options, if you have a problem with our decision then leave.  
Wufei shrugged Heero's hand away, Fine, don't say I didn't warn you. he turned and walked into his room.  
Serena? Duo stepped forward, Well it hurt Quatre at all?  
Serena shook her head, For some reason we were made to cause as little pain as possible, it will probably actually feel good to him.  
Duo nodded, As long as he isn't hurt.  
Can you help him? Trowa begged, Now, please?  
Serena lifted Quatre up, You may not want to watch though.  
Trowa grasped Quatre's hand, I won't leave his side.  
I want to stay, Duo sat down beside the group.  
So do I, Heero sat down beside Duo.  
Serena knelt her head down and sunk her fangs into Quatre's neck, slowly she began to drink from him. She continued to drink until she felt his heartbeat slow, then she gently pulled away. She ripped at her wrist with her fangs, she allowed the blood to drip onto the wound on Quatre's back and neck. When they had sealed she held her hand to his mouth, she felt his lips clamp onto her wrist. Soon she began to feel lightheaded. She tried to pull her wrist away, but he held on firmly. Finally she ripped her hand away sharply before falling to the ground.  
Heero ran forward and lifted her into a sitting position, Are you all right?  
Serena nodded, You need to get him out of the sunlight quickly.  
Trowa picked Quatre up from the ground, I'll take him to his room.  
I'll tape something up over his window, Duo leapt up and ran into the other room to get materials.  
Heero carried Serena back into his room, Can I get you anything?  
In my Serena lay back tiredly, Get everything.  
Heero nodded and left the room, I'll be right back.  
Serena closed her eyes and began to dose, Thank you, she mumbled sleepily.  
She heard the door close as Heero left. She rolled over onto her side, feeling the hunger pains rip at her stomach. Looking over at the flashing clock on Heero's desk she moaned. It was still only ten in the morning. I can't go hunting for another nine hours, at least. She closed her eye's, trying to block out the smell of blood throughout the apartment.   
Just as her eye's where starting to glaze over in her hunger the door opened. She could hear the blood pumping in the boy who walked towards her. She sat up, mouth beginning to water.  
I brought the bags from your refrigerator, Heero held up a box, Do you want me to open them?  
Serena shook her head, No, I can do it, she took the box and grabbed a bag from the stack, she ripped it open and drank it quickly.  
  
End Chapter 11  
  
A/N: What did you think? I got the idea for why Quatre had to be changed from an Amelia Atwater-Rhodes book. She is a great author, and all of her stories are about Vampires. Well, please review, thanks.  
Email: sailor_dragonfly@sailormoon.com


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Blood Moon  
Author: Boo-Bunny  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
Warning: OOC, AU, the usual. Also, Serena and Heero get very close... not THAT close but almost.  
A/N: Serena and Heero sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!! Oh, hi! Well, it's nearing that time, you know, the time where all of the raging hormones of a house full of teenagers finally break free. Soon there is going to be some strange noises coming from Heero's room. Just not yet. Well, review, etc.  
Email: sailor_dragonfly@sailormoon.com  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Heero watched wide eyed as Serena ripped at the plastic bag, in seconds she had drained the container. he sat down on the bed beside her.  
Serena looked up after finishing off a second bag.  
Well that be enough? Heero gestured to the empty bags.  
Serena opened a third bag, But I can't go hunting until after dark.  
What about Quatre? Heero asked, picking up the empty bags and tossing them into the trash.  
He'll sleep until dark, Serena set the third bag down, But you should tell Trowa to stay away from Quatre until after he feeds.  
Heero picked up the final bag and tossed it in with the others.  
Quatre will be to hungry to know the difference between innocents and evil doers, Serena explained, Also Quatre will be going through the death pains soon, and it might be to hard for Trowa to watch.  
Heero nodded, I'll go tell him, maybe he'll take the opportunity to rest.  
Serena handed Heero the box, Can you put the rest in the refrigerator?  
Heero took the box, I'll be back in a moment.  
Heero walked from the room and and then into the kitchen, luckily the 'fridge was nearly empty since Quatre had been unable to go shopping. He shoved the box onto the bottom shelf. After warning Wufei away from the boxes contents, he made his way to Quatre's room. He knocked softly on the door before pushing it open.  
Trowa looked up from where he sat beside Quatre, Is something wrong?  
Heero stood in the doorway, Serena just said it would be a good idea for you to keep out of Quatre's room until after he hunted.  
Trowa nodded and stood, All right. He knelt down and kissed Quatre's forehead before leaving the room.  
You should probably eat something, Heero walked back to the kitchen with Trowa, I'll see if I can find anything.  
Trowa sat down at the kitchen table and waited for Heero to produce some form of food, Thank you.  
Heero rummaged through the cupboards before he found some instant oatmeal, Is this O.K.? he held up the paper packet.  
Trowa looked up from the table, whatever you want to make is fine.  
Heero poured the contents of the packet into a bowl before adding water. After microwaving it and making sure it was warm he place the bowl in front of Trowa, Eat it all.  
Trowa began eating slowly, Thank you, Heero.  
Heero sat down across from Trowa, 'Welcome. You know, scary as it sounds, we have something in common now.  
Trowa looked up smiling, Being in love with certain Vampires?  
Heero nodded, Yeah, who would have thought?  
Especially you, Trowa laughed, I didn't think you would ever fall in love with someone.  
I know, Heero answered sadly, Neither did I.  
Trowa finished his oatmeal and placed his bowl in the sink, I'm going to bed now.  
Heero nodded, I think I will too.  
Trowa made his way slowly to his room.  
Heero laughed, It's morning.  
Trowa frowned, Well, um, what do you say then?  
Heero shrugged, No idea.  
Oh well, Trowa entered his room and shut the door.  
Heero walked down the hallway and into his room, Hey Serena.  
Serena sat up from where she lay, Hi Heero.  
Trowa is in his own room now, Heero lay down on the bed beside Serena.  
That's good, Serena rolled over on her side so that she could face Heero, So your in love with me, uh?  
Heero turned to face her, Where did you ever get that idea?  
I heard you and Trowa talking, Serena giggled, I have great hearing.  
Heero looked at the smiling girl, Maybe I lied.  
Serena leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips, Oh, well if you don't feel that way...  
Heero wrapped his arms around Serena's waist, How do you feel?  
Serena laughed.  
Heero frowned, Is there anything I can do about that?  
Not unless you can drag someone in here, Serena grinned, and I would think that would be a little obvious this time of day. not to mention getting rid of the body.  
Do you have to kill those you feed on? Heero pulled her closer.  
It usually helps, Serena smiled, most of my victims are murderers and rapists so I kill them so they won't harm others.  
But you could just take a little drink? Heero pressed.  
Serena nodded, Why do you want to know all of this?  
Heero sighed, Because, I was thinking, if you are really hungry.... you could drink a little from me.  
Serena sighed, I don't know if that is a good idea.  
Why not? Heero looked down into her eyes Please say you will,' he thought silently, Why wouldn't be a good idea?  
It just isn't, Serena tried to pull away.  
Heero tightened his grip on her, I want you to, please.  
Serena kissed him again, There are some rules about drinking others blood, I don't know if you are willing to follow them.  
Tell me what they are, Heero loosened his grip on her and sat up,   
Serena rolled her eyes, You sure?  
Heero grabbed onto her hands and pulled her up beside him, I'm sure.  
All right, Serena pulled her hands free and began counting the rules on her fingers, The first one is; Don't drink more then once from any one person. The second is; if you drink from a person more then once you must have some form of a relationship with them, best friend, lover, something. They and you have a strong bond from that moment on. And the last, which I just made up is; if you drink from someone you really love and they love you in return, you must spend your life with them eternally.  
Heero smiled, I can live with that.  
So, are you willing to follow those rules? Serena lay back down, All of them?  
Heero leaned down pressing his lips to hers, All of them.  
All right, Serena sat up again, lean your head back a little.  
Heero tilted his head back slightly to reveal his neck, This good?  
Serena nodded as she brought her mouth down on his throat,   
Heero gasped as he felt her fangs sink into his skin, Ohh,' he thought, almost moaning, It doesn't hurt at all. In fact it feels rather nice. Almost like....' He closed his eyes as a warm feeling washed over him, he was beginning to feel lightheaded. He prayed that the feeling would never end, but all too soon it did.  
Serena pulled her mouth away, gently licking Heero's wound and sealing it, she ran her tongue across her lips, catching the last remains of his blood.  
Heero pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers. He felt her begin to return the kiss, as he ran his hands across her back. He moaned softly as she began running her hands through his hair. Soon they where again laying on the bed, Heero ran his tongue across Serena's lips,   
Serena opened her mouth slightly and deepened the kiss. Heero pressed his body against hers, running his fingers down her body.  
Serena gasped as he began placing kisses along her collar bone, I didn't mean right now when I listed the rules.  
Heero laughed and sat up, You want me to stop?  
Serena shook her head, No, but we both should be getting some sleep.  
Your right, Heero rolled over so he lay beside her, We can always do this later.  
Serena nestled beside him, lots of times.  
Heero looked down at her sharply.  
Serena giggled, It's not like Vampires can't do it or anything, it's just that I never have.  
You mean... Heero trailed off.  
Serena smiled, You will be my first since Darien, and that was a long time ago.  
Heero kissed the top of her head, Wow, I feel privileged.  
What about you? Serena looked up at him, Have you ever...  
Heero shook his head, I never felt the necessity, and no one really caught my interest.  
You can't mean no one was interested in you though, right? Serena poked him sharply in the ribs.  
Heero stared at the wall for a moment, There was one girl.  
Serena giggled, Was she pretty?  
I don't know, Heero shrugged, She was scary.  
What do you mean? Serena asked.  
It's hard to explain, Heero shuddered, She was just weird.  
Tell me! Serena begged, I want to know about this girl.  
Heero sighed,   
Serena cheered, Tell me all about her.  
Heero took a breath and began, I was going to a private school at the time. There had been rumors of a teacher who was using her students as prey. So I was sent to find out if these rumors where true, they where. Any way, that girl, she had been following me around for some days, but I had thought I had finally ditched her. I confronted the teacher, and we of course came to blows. I won, the teacher died. Just before the body had begun to decompose that girl walked in. I was terrified she was going to start screaming and I would get caught, I was about to kill her just to keep her quiet. But then she did the oddest thing, Heero paused for a moment.  
Serena stared wide eyed, What did she do?  
Heero continued, She asked me to kill her. I couldn't believe it. I of course told her no, but she wouldn't listen. She kept begging me to kill her, she said if she couldn't see me again, she might as well be dead. I ran back to my room and got my stuff and left that school. I figured everyone would think she was crazy and ignore her if she told anyone, so I just changed the school records and left. What I didn't know, was that she was some sort of royalty, and had a lot of resources. She tracked me down, I was in New York at the time, and again begged me to kill her. She did this a few of times, and almost blew my cover once. It's been three years since I saw her last, so I'm hoping she has given up, but she was really scary.  
Serena began giggling, Your joking right?  
Heero laughed as well, Really I'm not, her name was Relena. Relena Peacecraft I think.  
Serena stopped laughing, There are still Peacecrafts?  
Heero nodded, Yes, Why?  
Serena's face had paled, That is what Darien was. His full name was Darien Shields-Peacecraft.  
Heero's smile faded, Do you think?  
He did have a wife for some years before his death, Serena said thoughtfully, Not to mention countless mistresses, but they would never have taken his name.  
Did he ever have children with his wife? Heero asked, concerned.  
Serena thought for a moment, Yes, I think he had two sons and a daughter.  
Then his son's must have had children, whose children produced children, whose children produced Relena. Heero thought allowed, So that would make Relena his great great great great granddaughter.  
If his descendants had child at a rate of every twenty years, Serena frowned, I know he was very prolific but I don't know if his children where. Relena is probably only three greats.  
Heero sighed,   
Serena laughed, Getting sleepy?  
Heero closed his eyes, It's still only around noon, so we might as well get to sleep.  
Serena answered, your right.  
Heero smiled as he started to drift off to sleep. In moments he was asleep, dreaming of Serena whom he still held in his arms.  
  
End Chapter 12  
  
A/N: What did you think? I got some of the ideas for Vampire rules from a Mercedes Lackey book. Well, as I said Serena and Heero are getting closer. I'm very careful not to get to graphic, so don't worry about the rating going over PG-13. Well, please review, and stuff, you know the drill, more reviews more chapters, blah blah blah.  
Email: sailor_dragonfly@sailormoon.com


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Blood Moon  
Author: Boo-Bunny  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
Warning: OOC, AU, the usual only more so.  
A/N: Well, now for the first real hunting scene, it's a little violent, but not that bad. Please review, thanks.  
Email: sailor_dragonfly@sailormoon.com  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Serena gestured for Quatre to be silent, Look around you, she whispered, Do you see any with red tinged auras?  
Quatre looked down the street, staring at each person for a moment, I think him, he pointed to a man leaning against a wall halfway down the block.  
Describe him, Serena looked at the man closely.  
Quatre stared at the man for a moment longer before he spoke, His aura is a bright red, it looks like black is dripping through it though. He also has a cruel look in his eyes, like he is searching for something particularly evil to do.  
Serena nodded, Can you read his thoughts?  
Quatre's eyes unfocused for a moment, He has just sent one of his girls out, she's the little blond across the street from him. He is hoping that she finds someone with more money then the last one, and one who asks less questions. He killed the last one when he refused to pay.  
Serena took Quatre's hand, What is the girl thinking?  
Quatre focused on the girl for a moment, She is frightened, she doesn't want to be out on the street, she wants to be back home with her mother. She ran away a year ago, she is only thirteen. The man found her two days after she came to the city and has been sending her out every night since.  
Serena released Quatre's hand, I'm going to lead the man into this alley, you wait for him to enter, then strike. Understand?  
Quatre nodded, What about the girl?   
After we've taken care of the man, Serena explained, You will give her all of the money he carries and take her to the train station so that she can get home.  
Why can't you? Quatre asked anxiously.  
Serena began to walk from the alley, She will expect a man to approach her, not a girl. I will also have to get rid of that guys body, and you don't know how to do that yet.  
Quatre sighed, I understand, are you going to get him now?  
Serena left the alley and walked up to the man watching the little girl closely.  
He turned his head to look at her for a moment before turning back to the girl, That's good, he mumbled under his breath, That guy coming toward you, no not that one.  
Serena bit her lip nervously,   
he turned angrily to face her.  
Serena fiddled with the buttons on her jacket, I was wondering if you could give me directions. I came to town today, and I don't really know anyone so was hoping you could tell me where a inexpensive motel is.  
How old are you? the man growled, You look a little young to be out at this time of night.  
Serena looked down at her feet, I'm fifteen, sir. I ran away from home, I just need a place to stay.  
The man smiled, Well, todays your lucky day. I just happen to run a boarding house, if you do a few odd jobs around the place I might be able to allow you to stay, rent free.  
Oh, really? Serena gushed.  
The man nodded, Yea, I'll take you there now if you want.  
Serena smiled happily, I just need to get my stuff, I left in an alley so that it wouldn't get taken.  
I'll help you carry it, the man followed her into the alley, Now where did you put your things?  
Serena turned to Quatre, He's got them.  
The man backed up as Quatre stepped towards him. Serena watched as Quatre grabbed onto the man, pulling him down and sinking his fangs into the mans neck. Quatre began drinking, spilling not a drop of the precious liquid. Just as the man's heartbeat began to stop Serena gently pulled Quatre away.  
Don't ever drink after the heart has stopped, she explained, Now seal the wound.  
Quatre bit down on his tongue, and licked at the fang marks, Did I do it right?  
Serena inspected the mans neck, finding no trace of the fangs, Very good.  
Quatre smiled, kneeling down beside the body, Do I take his money now?  
Serena knelt beside him, All of his money, jewelry, everything of value.  
In a few moments they had stripped the man of everything of value. Quatre stood, shoving the money into his pocket, I'll go help the girl now.  
Serena nodded, Meet me at the car when you are done.  
Quatre smiled, All right, he walked towards the girl.  
Serena watched for a moment, making sure he followed her instructions. Then she lifted the man up, and carried him to one of the many dumpsters that lined the alley, after making it look like he had been the victim of one of the many gangs in the area, she tossed his body into the dumpster.  
Dusting off her hands she made her way through the streets to her car, Quatre was waiting for her there, the little girl in tow. What is she doing here? Serena asked looking the girl over.  
She won't go, Quatre sighed, She does want to go home and see her mother, but she is frightened of her mothers boyfriend.  
Serena turned to the girl, did he do something worse to you then that man did?  
The girl nodded, she burst into tears.  
Serena sighed, Get in the car, both of you.  
Quatre smiled happily as he helped the girl into the truck, Serena is so nice, he laughed, She would never hurt you.  
The girl sniffed loudly, Thank you.  
Quatre climbed in after the girl, Serena did it all, thank her.  
Serena sat down on the other side of the girl and started the truck, Everyone buckled?  
The girl looked up at Serena,   
Quatre giggled, Yes, but I don't see why, I can't die!  
Serena rolled her eyes, But you do want to set a good example don't you?  
Quatre sighed, I guess.  
Serena pulled out of the parking space and began the long drive home. Neither Quatre or the girl said another word until they reached the apartments.  
  
* * *  
  
Wufei looked down at the girl contemptuously, What's your name?  
The girl looked up nervously,   
He snarled, Sally? No last name?  
Sally shook her head, Why should I tell you?  
Wufei laughed, Why indeed, he turned to Serena, I like her, she isn't dead.  
Serena smiled, Good, because she's going to stay with you for awhile.  
Wufei looked at her angrily, Where do you propose we keep her?  
Trowa's room, Serena laughed, Didn't you hear? He's going to be staying with Quatre from now on.  
Wufei turned to Trowa, Is what she saying true?  
Trowa nodded, Quatre and I have come to a kind of, understanding.  
But he won't let me bite him, Quatre pouted, Heero let Serena, so I don't see why Trowa won't let me. I know when to stop, I wouldn't hurt him.  
Trowa placed his hand over Quatre's mouth, We'll talk about it later.  
You what? Wufei screamed, turning on Heero.  
Heero looked up from the book he'd been reading, I told you not to tell him, Quatre. I knew he would get mad.  
Wufei yelled, furiously, I'm not mad, I'm livid. How could you? You are a Vampire hunter, not a Vampire play thing.  
Be quiet, Heero returned to his book, You're giving me a headache.  
Wufei glared at Heero, Serena, Quatre and Trowa, You... you are all nuts!  
Duo walked into the room in time to see Wufei stomp into his room, What's with him? he asked, looking at the assembled group.  
Serena sighed as she sat on the arm of Heero's chair, He just has a problem with some choices everyone has made.  
Duo smirked, Do you mean last night?  
Heero looked up sharply, What are you talking about?  
Duo laughed, you should know the walls are pretty thin in this place, and my rooms right by yours. I heard everything earlier. And I mean everything.  
Serena blushed, Duo, stop teasing Heero.  
Your right, Duo smiled, I wasn't even home after eleven, but obviously something interesting happened.  
Where were you? Quatre asked, plopping down on Trowa's lap.  
I had a class, Duo answered, throwing himself onto the couch.  
Sally stepped forward, Who is he? she asked Serena.  
Serena gasped, I'm sorry, this is Duo.  
Sally held her hand out to the boy, nice to meet you.  
Duo took her hand, You too.  
Serena glared at the boy, Stop eying her, she isn't interested. And move over and let her sit down.  
Duo laughed, he moved over allowing Sally to sit.  
Serena stood, Hey, Trowa, do you want me to help you move your things?  
Trowa lifted Quatre off of his lap, might as well do it while Quatre can help.  
What are you guys talking about? Duo looked up at the three standing.  
Trowa's moving into Quatre's room, Serena explained, and Sally is taking his room.  
Duo asked.  
Um, Heero will explain, Serena grabbed the two other boys wrists and dragged them from the room.  
Heero sighed and set his book on the table, I'm never going to get to finish that page.  
Duo smirked, Trowa finally admitted how he felt for Quatre?  
Heero nodded, Quatre was ecstatic and immediately begged Trowa to move in with him.  
Where did this little girl come from? Duo gestured to Sally.  
I'm not a little girl! Sally shouted indignantly, I'm thirteen.  
Heero rolled his eyes, She is Serena and Quatre's little charity case.  
Duo sighed, So we get stuck with the only Vampires that would rather help someone then eat them.  
Pretty much, Heero laughed, So now we have someone else living here.  
At least she's cute, Duo smiled down at Sally.  
Shut up, Sally shoved the boy, I'm not going to let people talk to me like that anymore. Serena said I didn't have to listen to people talk to me like that if I didn't want to.  
That's good, Duo grinned, So, why did Serena take you in?  
Sally glared up at Duo, None of your business.  
Duo looked questioningly at Heero,   
She'll tell you when she's ready, Heero stood, I'm going to go help them move. Can you make Sally dinner?  
Duo leapt up, What do you want? Eggs? Toast? Something that doesn't involve actual cooking please.  
Sally thought for a moment, Can you make scrambled eggs?  
Duo led her into the kitchen, That's my specialty.  
  
* * *  
  
Serena set the last pillow on the bed.  
Sally stood near the door, Thank you.  
Serena shook her head, Go thank the guys, it's their place, I'm just interfering.  
Sally laughed and nodded, All right, I think I'll go thank Wufei first, he's cute.  
Serena rolled her eyes, Sure, whatever you say.  
He is! Sally giggled, He just seems to have a few issues.  
Why don't you go talk to him now? Serena walked from the room, I think he's in the living room watching T.V.  
All right! Sally ran from the room and over to where Wufei sat.  
Serena watched from the hallway, trying to laugh at the scene that was unfolding, They are so funny! she whispered to herself.  
Sally stood beside the boys chair.  
Wufei continued to stare at the screen.  
Sally looked down at the boy, I wanted to thank you.  
What for, Wufei looked up at her.  
For allowing me to stay here, Sally explained, I know it must be a huge inconvenience.  
Wufei shook his head, No it's all right. You're very polite and quiet so it shouldn't be that hard of an adjustment. At least you aren't a Vampire, there are way to many of those floating around lately.  
Sally smiled, Um, may I watch this show with you?  
Wufei nodded, Sure, sit there, he gestured to the seat nearest him.  
Sally sat down, What are you watching?  
Wufei looked back at the screen, The Mask of Zorro.  
Sally smiled, I've never seen it.  
It's really good, Wufei handed her the box, It's got a lot of great actors in it.  
Serena watched them for a moment more before sneaking down the hallway to Heero's room, she knocked softly on the door,   
Heero pulled open the door, Serena, you can just come in, you don't have to knock.  
Serena smiled, Thanks, I just didn't know if you wanted to be alone.  
Heero took her hand and led her into the room, Don't ever worry about that, I would much rather spend time with you then by myself.  
I just wanted to tell you some good news, Serena grinned.  
Heero sat down on the bed.  
Serena laughed and began to sing, Wufei and Sally sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes-  
I get the idea, Heero placed his hand over her mouth, You can stop now.  
Serena giggled, Sorry. Anyway that wasn't why I really came in.  
Why then? Heero looked up at her grinning.  
Sorry, that isn't why either, She smiled, I came to tell you I have to take Quatre out again, I didn't get anything, and he didn't get enough.  
Heero nodded, When will you be back?  
Serena looked at her watch, In about two hours, probably around one or so.  
All right, Heero released her hands, Take good care of him, if you don't Trowa will be very angry.  
Serena walked from the room, I promise.  
She walked down the hallway to Quatre's room, and knocked,   
Quatre opened the door a moment later looking rather disheveled,   
We need to go out again, Serena looked him up and down, You might want to get cleaned up a bit.  
Quatre blushed, Just give me a moment.  
Serena stepped back as the door closed, in a moment she heard voices coming from the other side of the door.  
I'll be back in a little while, Quatre explained.  
Do you have to go now? Trowa whined, We where just about to-  
I know, Quatre could be heard getting dressed, But we can finish it when I get back.  
Trowa sighed, Fine, but please be quick about it. It's going to be very hard waiting for you.  
Quatre laughed,   
Serena heard Trowa yell, Don't do that!  
Quatre asked innocently,   
Stop it! Trowa cried, You're making it worse.  
Quatre giggled, Hmm, well at least I'll know what to do when I get back.  
Serena stifled a laugh, Their getting along very well.'  
Quatre opened the door, this time a little better dressed,   
Serena nodded, Lets hurry, I don't think Trowa wants to wait for very long.  
Quatre glared up at Serena, Please don't listen in on our conversations.  
Serena blushed, If it makes you feel any better, Heero doesn't want me to be gone very long either.  
Quatre grinned, That's funny.  
Serena asked as the left the apartment.  
Quatre explained, Heero has never cared about anyone before. I don't know if he has ever even, you know.  
He hasn't, Serena opened the truck's door for Quatre, have you?  
Quatre shook his head, I was trying to before you interrupted.  
Serena grinned as she climbed into the truck, We'll go fast.  
Quatre smiled, as he buckled his seat belt, Let's go.  
  
End Chapter 13  
  
A/N: What do you think? Quatre is a Vampire!! And Sally is a little kid!! Well, review please.  
Email: sailor_dragonfly@sailormoon.com


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Blood Moon  
Author: Boo-Bunny  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
Warning: OOC, AU, 4+3, the usual.  
A/N: All right! Boo-Bunny walks onto stage facing all of the readers. Please pay close attention to what I'm going to say. Boo-Bunny speaks into megaphone TO CONTINUE POSTING I NEED AT LEAST 15 REVIEWS!!  
I know I just posted a lot of chapters but I only got four reviews for all of them. Thank you those of you who did review up to chapter 13. I would appreciate more reviews please, if not enough people are reading my fic I'm going to stop posting. Also I have two other fics posted and only three people have reviewed them, please go check them out. They are 4+5 and 6+4. Both are rated PG. Please go read them!!  
Email: sailor_dragonfly@sailormoon.com  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Trowa sat down across from Heero.  
Heero looked up from his dinner,   
Trowa sighed, Have you and Serena, you know?  
Heero shook his head and continued eating,   
Trowa shrugged,   
Heero laughed, Is Quatre trying to get a little cozy?  
Trowa nodded, Yeah, it's not like I don't want to. I'm just afraid he'll get bored with me.  
What do you mean? Heero pushed his plate aside.  
He can live, forever, Trowa looked down sadly, I can't, so what if he realizes this and gets tired of me.  
Heero shook his head, That won't happen, he cares for you to much.  
Trowa replied, but it might happen.  
Don't think about stuff like that, Heero cleared his plate from the table, We have to think about how this is going to effect our jobs.  
Oh, yeah, Trowa laughed, Hunting Vampires, and sleeping with them. That will look great on our resumes.  
Heero smiled, At least you don't have to feel guilty about the chance that you may have to kill the person your sleeping with's child.  
Good point, Trowa nodded, But you aren't sleeping with Serena yet.  
I know, Heero sighed, but it's going to happen soon.  
Trowa turned as he heard the front door open,   
Duo closed the door and walked over to the table, What are you guy's talking about?  
Heero sat back down.  
Duo rolled his eyes and sat down between the two boys, Yeah, right.  
Trowa glared at the boy, It really doesn't concern you.  
Yes it does, Duo smiled, Both of you are having relationships in this apartment, which I also live in. It normally wouldn't be my business except that the people you are having relationships with are the ones we are supposed to be killing.  
Heero sighed, You're right, but it doesn't matter. I love Serena, and Trowa loves Quatre, there is nothing we can do about it.  
Duo nodded, I'm glad you have admitted that. Now if you don't mind, it's way past my bed time.  
Heero smiled, Thank you.  
Duo laughed, Hey, don't thank me, you still have to get Wufei's OK, and that may take awhile. Especially considering how busy he is now.  
What do you mean? Trowa asked, Isn't he sleeping?  
Duo smiled, Nope, he and that little girl Sally are on a little trip.  
Heero stood up, Why didn't he tell us? And how do you know all of this stuff?  
Duo grinned, he's on his way to meet Sally's family, and to beat up her mothers boyfriend, possibly kill him. Second, he didn't tell you because he figured you two where to busy to help and he is kind of mad at you. And third, I have my ways.  
Why is he going to beat up Sally's mother's boyfriend? Trowa stood up also, And when did he leave?  
He left twenty minutes ago, Duo answered, The reason he's doing this is because, the guy was abusing Sally. He raped her, beat her, and threatened to kill Sally's mom if Sally ever told anyone. That is why Sally ran away, to protect her mother.  
Heero sighed, I wish they had told us, then we could have helped.  
Duo shook his head, No, Wufei doesn't want help.  
Trowa turned, I'm going to go wait for Quatre, bye.  
Heero shook his head sadly, Who would have thought Wufei would get that protective.  
Duo nodded, I know, but he can't stand to see the weak taken advantage of.  
I'm going to rest, Heero pushed his chair in, I'll talk to you later.  
Good night, Duo ran down the hall to his room, See you in the morning.  
Heero waved, Good night, he walked down the hall and to his room. He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes, I hope Serena get's beck soon.'   
  
* * *  
  
Serena turned to Quatre, We're almost home, you ready to face Trowa?  
I don't know, Quatre sighed, I'm worried.  
I know, Serena pulled into her parking space, It'll be tough, watching him grow old while you stay young.  
Can't I change him? Quatre looked up at Serena, Then we could stay together forever.  
Serena nodded, You could, but you should wait. Give him a few months to decide, he will be able to learn things you weren't given the opportunity to.  
All right, Quatre opened the car door, Let's go.  
Serena climbed out of the car, Lock the door.  
All right, Quatre rolled his eyes, but I want to go talk with Trowa.  
Serena laughed, OK, lets go!  
Quatre giggled, Race, ya!  
Serena slammed the car door,   
Quatre laughed and began running up the stairs, Serena a few inches behind, I won!  
Serena pouted, I've never lost!  
I won! I won! Quatre danced around for a moment, Ha ha! You lost!  
Serena rolled her eyes, Let's just get inside, you can do your victory dance later.  
Quatre opened the door, You're no fun.  
Serena laughed as she followed Quatre into the apartment, You better hurry, I think Trowa might be getting lonely.  
Shut up, Quatre gently pushed Serena, you aren't very nice.  
Serena smiled, I think I hear him calling your name, Quatre... Quatre... I need you...'  
You are so mean! Quatre closed the front door, I don't see how Heero can stand you.  
Serena shrugged, Who knows? You better hurry, I'm starting to be able to hear Trowa's thoughts, and that is not a good thing.  
What do you mean? Quatre turned back to face Serena.  
When someone has a high emotional level, Serena explained, you can begin to hear their thoughts easily. If you try to hear thoughts you can, but it's more of a challenge then when they are in an emotional state.  
Quatre sighed, What's wrong with him?  
You need to find out from him, Serena turned towards Heero's room, and don't try reading his thoughts, he will feel betrayed if you do.  
Quatre nodded, All right, I'll see you tomorrow night,   
Serena waved, Good night, see you tomorrow. Please try and sleep all day, otherwise you'll be cranky at night.  
Good night, Quatre opened the door to his room, I'll try.  
Serena knocked softly on Heero's door,   
Heero yanked open the door, he pulled her in quickly, You where gone much longer hen you said you would be, I was worried.  
Serena blushed, Quatre and I started talking and we lost track of time.  
You were gone three hours, Heero snapped, You should have paid attention.  
Serena glared at the boy, Look, I've survived over a hundred years without you, I don't need you to play babysitter.  
Heero snarled, You obviously care nothing about anyone but yourself, so leave.  
All right! It's not like I wanted to stay here another night anyway! Serena flung the door open and stomped out, Where's Sally? I'm taking her away from this environment.  
Wufei took her home, Heero slammed the door shut behind Serena.  
Serena stared open mouthed at the closed door,   
Duo stepped out of his room, You really shouldn't fight with Heero.  
Serena demanded, He started it.  
Duo shook his head, You did.  
How can you say that? Serena snapped, You heard him, obviously, he's trying to play nursemaid.  
Duo sighed, We should probably talk.  
What for? Serena followed Duo to the living room, There's nothing you can say that will convince me that this whole thing wasn't just a big mistake.  
Duo shrugged, You never know.  
All right, Serena sat down on the couch beside Duo, Try and convince me.  
Duo nodded, OK, but you have to listen closely, this is very important.  
Serena rolled her eyes, Fine, what is so important?  
Duo closed his eyes for a moment before beginning, You aren't the only person in this apartment who as lived for over a hundred years. You weren't even born by the time I was fifty.  
Serena turned sharply, Are you?  
Duo shook his head, No, I'm not a Vampire. I'm kind of the opposite. I can live forever, but not in the same way as a Vampire does. I have to eat and do everything a normal human does, but the one benefit I have is that my blood is poisonous to Vampires. Over time I have been able to develop some powers, telepathy being a major one.  
That explains it, Serena mumbled, I was wondering how you seemed to know everything.  
Yeah, well, Duo continued, That's not all I can do but I don't really want to go into the rest. My main concern right now is Heero, he is the best friend I have had in my entire existence and I can not allow you to treat him so.  
What do you mean? Serena frowned, I didn't do anything.  
Duo laughed, You don't realize it do you?  
Serena looked up at Duo, What don't I realize?  
You are afraid to watch Heero grow old, Duo smiled, So you are trying to distance yourself from him. You don't want to have to change him for fear he will grow weary of you, but you don't want to watch him die either. So instead of risking any heartbreak you run away.  
Serena shouted, I don't run away, I just sort of hide for a while.  
Why are you so afraid? Duo took Serena's hands in his, Why won't you risk being with Heero?  
Serena cried, I don't want to hurt him, what if it turns out that he doesn't love me? What then?  
Duo leaned forward, Then you will always have me, he lightly kissed her.  
Serena pulled away, I can't...  
Duo released Serena's hands, I'll live forever, so if you can't bring yourself to change Heero, I'll still be here.  
Serena stood and began backing up, If Sally isn't here I'm going to stay in her room. Serena ran to the empty room and slammed the door.  
  
End Chapter 14  
  
A/N: So? Did you like this chapter? Do you want to see if Serena and Duo get together? Or maybe she stays with Heero. I've already written the chapters that give the answer, all you have to do is review and I'll post them. Also, I need someone to help me finish this fic, I'm kind of at a dead end, any help would be welcome. Just email me, thanks.  
Email: sailor_dragonfly@sailormoon.com


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Blood Moon  
Author: Boo-Bunny  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
Warning: OOC, AU, violence, blood, bad language, etc.  
A/N: All right, I said I wouldn't post until I got fifteen reviews, but I got a special request from someone going away to camp at the end of the week. Thank you for the Review!!! Anyway, I have some questions from some of you readers to answer so here it goes;  
Q: Why is Rini evil?  
A: To be completely honest, I don't know. When I write fics I just write whatever comes to mind, for some reason the scene where she kills an innocent just came to me and I had to write it.  
Q: Why did Amy run away?  
A: Once again, I'm not entirely sure myself. I had planned to kill of some characters, I just don't know why I chose Amy. She is one of my favorite characters. Mostly, her running off and acting so strange was supposed to be a plot twist.   
Q: Well, this one isn't really a question, but... Make Duo and Serena get together!  
A: Unfortunately I have already written up to chapter 24, meaning that by the time I even began to post chapters I had already chosen who Duo would become involved with. If you want to know who Duo starts dating I need you to review.  
OK, last thing. I know most authors just want happy little messages saying, Wow, I loved your story, blah blah blah... Well, I like those too and all, but I would really appreciate it if someone would tell me if they thought something should have been different, or if I made a spelling or grammatical error, just about anything. Thank you.  
Email: sailor_dragonfly@sailormoon.com  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Duo Maxwell! Heero burst into the other boy's room.  
Duo sat up drowsily, Whaap>Cartoon Game Movie Book Misc Comic TV Show What do you mean? Heero watched Duo pull on a shirt.  
Duo grinned, She went back to you didn't she?  
Heero thought for a moment,   
So my plan worked, Duo answered smugly.  
Heero looked at Duo uncomprehendingly, What plan?  
The plan, Duo smiled, Where you and Serena get back together.  
You planned this? Heero's eyes widened.  
Duo nodded, I figured Serena would feel guilty and run back to you, and she did.  
Heero glared at Duo before grinning, Oh, I get it. That wasn't very nice, you know.  
I know, Duo laughed, Now get out, I have to get ready still.  
For what? Heero turned back as he opened the door.  
You'll see, Duo grinned.  
  
* * *  
  
Serena looked up as Heero entered the room, I'm sorry.  
Don't be, Heero smiled, Duo planned it.  
What do you mean? Serena asked.  
Heero sat down beside her, He wanted us to get back together, so he kind of tricked you.  
Serena's eyes widened, That little brat!  
Heero laughed, Yeah, but lets not worry about that.  
Serena nodded, I should probably get back to my apartment soon. I still have to clean up that mess Rini made.  
All right, Heero stood up, I'm going to take a shower, then I'll come with you.  
Serena stood also, I already showered in Trowa's old room, so I'll just wait in the kitchen for you.  
I'll be out in a few minutes, Heero waved as Serena walked from the room.  
Serena walked out into the kitchen and began pulling things from the refrigerator. I don't think Heero has eaten anything today, she thought aloud.  
Trowa emerged from Quatre's room a few moments later and watched as she began frying eggs and cutting up fresh fruit. You know how to cook? Trowa sat down at the table.  
Serena nodded, Yep, I had to cook for Rini when she was a child.  
You know a lot don't you? Trowa asked, as Serena began to mix up some pancake batter.  
Not really, Serena laughed, I'm still learning things from you guys.  
Trowa sighed, you seem to know so much though, at least that's what Quatre said.  
Serena smiled, Quatre is still a child, that's why he says that.  
Trowa shook his head, I don't think so, Quatre has gone through to much to be a child.  
You're wrong, Serena placed a plate in front of him, Here. Quatre want's to be able to live his childhood, so he has stayed innocent even through all of the terrible things that have happened to him.  
Trowa looked down at the food before him, Thank you. I guess you're right.  
If you want to talk to someone who knows a lot, Serena set a plate down across from Trowa, talk to Duo. He seems to know way more then I do.  
Duo came bounding from his room, compliments are always welcome.  
Serena rolled her eyes as Duo pounced on the plate she had just set down, That wasn't for you.  
Duo continued to eat, This is really good.  
Serena made up a new plate, Now don't eat this.  
Duo snatched a piece of toast from plate Serena was setting down.  
Serena sighed and put the plate on the counter, away from Duo, You don't listen well, do you?  
Duo shook his head, Not usually.  
Heero opened the door to his room a moment later, What smells so good?  
Serena handed him his plate, keep it away from Duo.  
Heero nodded, I know, he's a bottomless pit.  
Serena laughed, Eat quickly, I want to get home soon.  
Leaving us already? Duo pouted.  
Serena laughed, I have an apartment to clean, and a million things to do.  
We can help, Trowa offered, Don't have much else to do during the day.  
Duo nodded, Yeah! Let's go make Serena's apartment all sparkely!  
Heero glared at the two boys.  
Serena patted him on the top of his head, Let them help if they want to, it'll go quicker that way.  
Heero finished his meal, Ready to go?  
Docile, isn't he? Duo muttered to Trowa as they stood.  
Trowa grinned as he put his plate in the sink.  
Serena placed her hand over Duo's mouth, That's rude.  
All right, Duo pushed her hand away, I'll be good.  
Serena led the group from the apartment and down the hall,   
Heero nodded as Serena opened her door, We're ready.  
Serena entered the room, and looked around sadly, Oh, my.  
Heero stepped in behind her,   
Serena walked over to her toppled T.V. The screen was smashed and there where burn marks on the carpet. Her furniture was in shreds and spread across the room, Rini just can't leave things alone, can she?  
Duo walked into the apartment followed by Trowa, Duo looked at the disaster that was the kitchen, She really trashed it didn't she?  
Trowa looked around, Sure looks like it.  
This is to big of a mess to stay around for, Serena sighed, I'm going to have to skip out.  
Heero shook his head, Where will you go?  
Serena shrugged, I don't know. Maybe I should call one of the girls and stay with them.  
Trowa grabbed Duo's arm, Lets go check the other rooms.  
Duo nodded and followed Trowa down the hall, Let's check the guest room.  
Heero followed Serena as she walked to her room, I hope she hasn't made the mess worse in your room.  
So do I, Serena opened the door, I'll try and salvage what I can before I leave.  
Can I come with you? Heero asked, as Serena walked into her room.  
We'll discuss it later, Serena looked around her room, At least she didn't mess with this room again.  
Trowa called from the other room, Serena! Come here!  
Serena ran from her room and across the hall,   
Trowa pointed to the bed,   
Serena moaned,   
Heero came in and stared at the bed for a moment,   
Serena stepped towards the girl,   
Trowa pulled Duo from the room, Is she dead?  
Duo covered Trowa's mouth, Shh, Serena will tell us in a moment.  
Serena reached her hand out and touched the body, it crumbled beneath her hand,   
Heero reached out and pulled Serena away from the pile of ash,   
Serena buried her face against his chest, she began to cry, How? How could this happen?  
Heero led her from the room, I don't know. Trowa and Duo will look around for any signs of what happened.  
Serena nodded,   
Heero led her from the apartment, Trowa, Duo! Look around, see if there's a note or anything.  
Duo smiled sadly, All right, we'll tell you if we find anything.  
Heero brought Serena back into his apartment, and led her to the couch, Serena, do you need to contact Mina or any of the others?  
Serena nodded, Yeah, just hold on a moment.  
Heero watched as Serena pulled something from her pocket, What's that?  
Paper and pen, Serena answered, writing a quick note. Be quite, please.  
All right, Heero stared at Serena while she stood.  
Serena set the paper down, Little messenger, please come.  
The little demon from before appeared, it hissed softly, How can I help you?  
Serena picked the note up and handed it to him, Can you deliver this?  
The demon nodded, Yes, to Mina?  
Serena also handed him a shiny coin, Why are you here again? Why not another one of my messengers?  
The demon looked down sadly, clutching the paper in one hand and the coin in the other, They are all dead.  
Serena took the crying demon in her arms, How did they die?  
The demon wiped away the tears that fell from it's eyes, They were killed, all of them. Even poor little sparks was killed.  
Serena paused, The fire sprite?  
The demon nodded, Yes, that horrid Rini, she hunted them all down and killed them. The only reason I am not dead is because I hid.  
Poor little child, Serena hugged him, After you deliver the message please come back. I will protect you from Rini.  
The demon nodded, I will deliver this quickly and be back in a blink of the eye.  
Serena smiled, Thank you.  
Heero stared wide eyed as the demon disappeared with a flash, What was that?  
Serena smiled, That was my friend, he delivers messages for me.  
Sparks? Who is that? Heero wiped away a tear that fell from Serena's eye.  
He was a fire sprite, Serena sniffed, He helped me a lot, especially a few years ago when I was trapped in an abandoned mine.  
Heero looked at her sharply,   
Serena smiled sadly, I was hiding from some hunters. I tried to hide in an abandoned mine outside of a little village, the hunters found me but where to afraid to go inside. They collapsed the mine and I was trapped, but Sparks came, he made sure I was warm and he helped me to find another exit far from the village.  
Heero held the trembling girl, I'm so sorry.  
It's all right, Serena wiped away the tears, I'll be fine, I just feel so guilty. It's my fault Sparks was killed, if it wasn't for his association with me, Rini would never have gone after him.  
Duo and Trowa came into the room at that moment, each carrying huge boxes. Hi, Serena! Duo set the box down, We found out who the culprit was and we packed up all of your surviving things.  
Thank you, Serena pulled away from Heero, Was it Rini?  
Trowa nodded sadly, She left a note and everything.  
Serena took the note from Trowa, Did you read it?  
Trowa nodded, It's kind of personal though.  
Duo pulled something from the box, Just out of curiosity, Serena. Why do you have this?  
Serena looked up at what he was holding, That isn't mine! she blushed.  
Didn't think so, Duo set it down, I can't picture you wearing a nighty that naughty.  
Serena turned to Heero who was now a bright shade of read, Get that thought out of your head! she snapped.  
Heero looked down at the note quickly, What's it say?  
Serena glared at Duo until he set the nightgown down, Let's see, Dear Mommy,' Mommy! How can she say that!  
Heero touched her hand lightly, Just read it.  
Serena began reading again, but Mommy? Anyway, I hope you like the new outfit I left you, I found the old ones in the dumpster outside of your building. I'm sorry if they didn't meet with your approval.' Hmm, little brat.  
Duo pulled out another nightgown, She left you a few.  
Serena shook her head, All right, Once again I couldn't find one that had the perfect color, so I got them all. Did you know that it is the same one that Amy was wearing when I killed her? She had tried to find me and bring me to you but she failed. She had gone to bed early that night, so while she slept I drained her of blood and then brought her to your lovely apartment. That is where I finished her off, she was nothing but an empty husk when I left. I'm sorry about your apartment, some of your, um, tried to defend your property, and we of into a bit of a scuffle. Did you know that Fire sprites actually have quite a lot of blood in their little bodies?' Damn her! Anyway, one of your little ones escaped, and I'm sure he as already told you what I did, oh well. Just so that you know, when I find him, he will share the same fate as his friends. Well, I really must be off. Goodbye, Mother. Your daughter, Rini.' That's it, she didn't write anything else.  
Heero took the letter from Serena, Serena, we need to find you a place to move to, if you stay here Rini will keep tormenting you.  
Not to mention the money you'll have to pay on the apartment, Duo commented.  
Serena glanced at the clock, It's not even noon yet, why don't we go look for a place?  
Heero nodded, All right, Trowa and Duo should stay here and guard Quatre while he sleeps, and in case Wufei comes back.  
Duo picked up the box again, I'll put these in your room, Heero.  
Heero rolled his eyes,   
Serena stood up from the couch, Can you get rid of anything Rini left?  
Duo set the box inside Heero's room, Want me to burn it?  
I don't think that's necessary, Serena laughed, just trash them or something.  
All right, Duo went bounding out of the apartment, clothing in hand, I'll find someplace far from here to toss these.  
Trowa lifted up his stack of boxes, I'll go keep an eye on Quatre.  
Serena smiled, Try not to wake him up, he might be cranky.  
Trowa mumbled as he set the boxes down, Have fun.  
Serena pulled Heero from the couch, We will.  
  
End Chapter 15  
  
A/N: I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!! :Bows down and grovels: I know, I know, you all hate me now. Please remember that Amy is like my most favorite character(she and Raye are kind of tied), but.. I needed more plot development. I am so so so so sorry. But, please take this opportunity to review, it's not that hard, please!!!!! Thank you! Oh, and I nearly forgot, for any of those who where wondering were this story takes place, it takes place in California. Never having gone out of state myself, it's the only place I really know.  
Oh, and last thing... sorry but I have to gloat a tiny pit for a moment...  
:Begins doing victory dance: I got my diploma, I got my diploma!! Yay for me!!  
OK, I know for most of you it's not that big of a deal, but it was very hard for me. So, now my family is throwing a party for me. We're going to have Grinch Bars... Yum... Fried, and breaded shrimp... :Drooling:... and lots of other good stuff. And later my mom is going to take me to a Japanese restaurant!! Well, I'm done gloating, for now.... REVIEW PLEASE!!!! Also, I have a few other fics to post, but I need to know if anyone would be interested in even reading them, Thanks.  
Email: sailor_dragonfly@sailormoon.com  



End file.
